The Gemstone Key
by Lunar Guardian
Summary: What happens when your sent into the world of video games? Is it some warped dream or a strange reality? And how, may I ask, will you get back? Why isn't anything the same as it was in the games we used to know? Tora must answer these questions. Crossover
1. Prologue

All standard thing apply, basic '_I don't own this_' and '_I don't own that_' basically the prologue is Zelda and Smash bros. Free but you need to read it to get the rest of the story. Sorry ^^;

**I EDITTED THE ORIGINAL PROLOGUE BECAUSE IT WAS EXTREMELY DULL, I BELIEVE THIS ONE TO MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE AND THINK IT WAS A MUCH NEEDED IMPROVEMENT.**

Even if you don't like the prologue, please give the rest of the story a chance, I'm bad at prologues and I can't think of any other way to try and fix this one.

* * *

_The Turn Against  
The World We Know  
Now Our Destiny  
Will Be Decided  
We Have To Send Our Brothers In Arms  
With Pain In Our Heart..._

The song was still stuck in my head, it was her favorite and she used to sing it all the time. I sighed and looked down at the crumpled old picture, then slipped it back into my pocket.

My memory is vague of when we used to play together as kids, we had known each other since kindergarten and had many things in common. I tried pushing the topic from my mind as tears started to faintly well up in my eyes.

I looked up through the canopy of trees above me, only a few spots of light visible past the dense compaction of leaves on branches. This kept out most of the bad weather, meaning this place never changed much.

Where I was now, the Tri-Tree grove as I liked to call it, was where I went when I wanted peace. It was in the middle of the forest, a huge stone-plate circle was embedded into the ground, a large triangle upon it. At each vertex of the shape, a massive redwood tree stood, each probably aging around two-hundred years.

Found in the center of each tree was a burned-in target. I once assumed that they had been just put there for archery, but there was never a puncture mark that I could remember of. The area was strange like that; in my opinion slightly mysterious.

This may just seem like an ordinary man-made structure to most people, but to me it was so much more- a place to get away, a place of solitude, some place where the only sounds heard were birds and cicadas. My own world.

But even a place of peace got it's moments of insanity at times. The ones who cause this? Namely most of my friends.

A group of teenagers burst through the undergrowth and tackled me, then they all worked together to heave me into the air.

"Happy 17th Tora!" one of them chirped, then I was tossed up higher and caught again.

"You guys, your going to make me sick, let me down!" I said in mock anger, then yelped as they ran back through the forest with me; back to the house.

They finally set me down when we arrived.

"Why you had to pick your favorite spot way out in the middle of a jungle is beyond me," another one of my friends complained.

"It's a _forest_," I corrected.

"Whatever. Trees are trees." I'll let that one slide... for now.

My Dad walked out of the house and up to me, "Hey tiger, want to get some cake now?"

I hated it when he called me that.

My Grandmother was Japanese, therefore my parents thought it would be a cute name. Their lucky it doesn't sound girly, otherwise I would have had my name legally changed long ago.

I've always been more of a tomboy than the other girls, even most of my friends, but I always liked the difference; it just was another thing that made me who I am.

I sighed and ignored the pet name, "Presents first."

-

It was now hours later and once again I found myself seated beneath the trees, just on the edge of the forest. The party had ended awhile ago and now I was left in peace again.

I heard a rustling of leaves and turned to see my grandfather approaching, he had come over because it was my birthday and decided to spend the night, but I wasn't sure why he was here at the moment.

"Tired?" he gradually strode over and sat next to me.

I nodded.

"You still haven't seen the present I got for you yet," my attention turned on him as he pulled out something long and wrapped in cloth from behind his back. "Not fancy like all the other presents, but it'll do. Go on, unwrap it."

He handed it over to me and I gently removed the covering, beneath it I found the sleek hand-polished wood of an archer's bow. I gawked at my grandfather and he smiled.

"That bow there has been pasted down for generations; it was once actually used for war. It is a very precious thing that suits this very special occasion."

"But... I can't accept this, I'm not all that different from everyone else," I tried to hand it back to him, but he wouldn't take it.

"The fact that you think like that makes you special," he grinned and handed me a beautiful quiver with many arrows inside it. "You deserve it; I know you will treat it well." he then got up and left towards the house, leaving me alone for a third time that day.

I looked down at the gorgeous weapon. It did look quiet old; I'd have to ask him how long it had been passed down for sometime.

Upon the leather grip there appeared to be a name neatly stitched in: _Ailith_

Maybe it's the name of the bow?

I flipped it over in my hands, admiring the wonderful smooth wood and soundless pluck of the string. I had to try it out.

The sun was just setting behind the hills as I headed into the forest, towards the Tri-tree grove. The targets in the trees would get some use after all.

As I slowly came to a halt in the center of the triangle, I raised the bow, positioning myself to fire. I withdrew my fingers from around the arrow and let it fly, hurtling towards the ancient wood.

Striking it dead on.

Now my mind filled with shock; a bulls-eye? Since when was I able to get a bulls-eye? Since when have I ever even _used_ a bow. I've never even handled one previous to this night. My mind went numb thinking about it, and I sat down on the cold stone.

In doing so, a vibrant blue color caught my eye, and I glanced up. Streaks of cerulean oozed out from around the arrow I had embedded into the tree and I cocked my head. The metal must just be catching the final rays of the sun.

I looked up, only faint stars were found.

My eyes immediately shifted back, once again seeing the light sapphire color. I walked up to it; it seemed to be seeping out of the tree itself, not coming from the arrow head.

I left it in place and walked up to another tree, stabbing it in the center with yet another arrow. Nothing. Then I strode back to the middle of the triangle, took aim once more, and hit dead-center once again.

Quickly, I shuffled in it's direction and saw a slight hint of green emitting from around it. _Well that isn't weird. What's going on...?_ I jogged back to the triangle and hit the final tree, the scarlet color was so alive I could clearly see it from where I stood.

Suddenly, the ground beneath me began to shake. Below, a crack was welling in the stone.

I jumped off of it, surprised. _Did I break it?_ No, the line was to neat. When it was about to breach the side of the triangle, it turned, and then turned again.... forming a triangle within a triangle.

Wait.. a Triforce?

No, I must be imagining things. Just a coincidence... Or maybe it was some kind of Nintendo spoof. Yeah, that made sense. Was I on TV? I called out a couple of times, but no answer came.

For some reason or another, the ground started shifting again, and I jumped back further. _What's happening? Did those cracks make it unstable?_

Even though I had backed away, the force from the vibration knocked me to the ground. A minute or two later, the shaking had stopped.

I strapped my bow to my back and tentatively I inched my way towards the... Triforce I guess. Where once there was another triangle, now there was a hole in it's shape.

As I got slowly nearer, a grinding noise came to my ears, getting louder yet softer at the same time. Then I heard a thud, I looked into the pit. It seemed endless, but the stone must have hit something to make that sound, and the grinding had stopped.

On the side of the hole there were even slots embedded. _Those don't look natural... a ladder maybe?_ Hesitantly I lowered myself into the abyss, feeling around for the gaps to use as footing.

It seemed like hours passed, but I could tell from the never changing scene above it was a matter of minutes. My feet hit solid ground, and I looked to my right to see a passageway; further down some torches were on the wall. Lit.

_How do those stay on fire? Has someone been down here recently?_ I shuddered at the thought that perhaps I was sharing this creepy hole with an unknown being, but regardless, I continued down the corridor. I could see more torches flickering on in the distance, _kind of like in the movies _I thought to myself.

After some walking, the narrow stretch opened up to a wide room. It didn't seem to have been occupied for quiet some time; cobwebs littered the corners and stray weeds and moss grew in patches both on the floor and on the walls.

Said walls were also covered in panels with old writing and illustrations, all carved in stone but some were so deteriorated from the erosion of the plants that you couldn't distinguish a single thing on them. I ran my hand over one that seemed oddly familiar.

_Wait_... is that- _Link?!?_

No, my mind was to assuming. Why would a video game character be engraved in stone at the bottom of a probably ancient place?

But thoughts on that, however, changed as I looked around some more.

There was a picture of the Tri-tree grove... a girl- no,_ me_ shooting arrows at the targets. Everyone hitting the center. There was also one, half finished, of me looking at the panels on the wall.

I gave an involuntary shudder and resumed looking at the craving; out of the corner of my eye I saw the half finished one slowly complete itself.

Invisibility isn't possible. This wasn't some spoof. I recoiled away from the wall and my foot hit something, turning about, I saw a chest... glowing gold.

I swiveled around again to see that the panels were engraving themselves once more, this time one was half complete of me opening the chest, so I did so.

What I found made me shake in denial. This... this wasn't real. A dull purple ocarina sat within the mahogany chest, a Triforce was found on the mouth piece.

That's it; I've gone mad. Either all I've ever known about video games is a copy of real life and I should sue Nintendo for claiming originality, or this was a dream. Right now the later seemed more logical.

All the same, when I reached out to grasp the small instrument it didn't disappear like I thought it would, and I didn't wake up from some freaky dream. The object was solid to the touch, I was very much awake.

Lifting it out of the chest, I noticed a meager piece of parchment float to the ground. I picked it up, on it there were music lyrics and above that were some illegible words, half smudged away, and the paper was yellowing with age, but I could read the notes. Carefully, I folded it and slipped it into my pocket.

I admired the ocarina some more- I'm guessing that is what it was- making sure not to drop it. The thing looked extremely similar to that of the Ocarina of time, excluding the fact that it wasn't blue. Even if it wasn't an ocarina, I'll just call it my proof that I didn't make up all of today's events.

Mostly proof to _myself_. I know that if I ever told someone else, they would either think it's a joke or assume I had gone insane.

-

I plopped down on the bed, belly first, to lazy to remove my bow and lie down properly. Today... today was... _different_. Out of the many words in the English language, that one suited it best. There were so many connections to the video gaming world of The Legend of Zelda, I was beginning to think it was just that- a legend, not a game.

Fumbling around in my pant pocket, I withdrew the ocarina again.

I brushed my hand over it gently. It _did_ look like the one from the game, no one could deny that, but whether it had a connection, that.. that could be debated.

Glancing over at the door to make sure it was closed, I blew off the dust from the ocarina and set it to my lips. Playing a few notes, I suddenly remembered The Minuet of Forest. One of my favorites, but that may be due to the fact it was the first one I heard. It being the first one to the Temples and all that.

I began working out which notes were which in my head and tested some to see if they had the right pitch. When I was sure I had figured it out, I played them all together. I didn't just play the simple notes required in the game though, I was intent on preforming the whole thing.

As I finished, my body started to feel slightly awkward; I sat up abruptly. A green light was surrounding me and I looked down at my arms, watching them slowly fade away.

Remember to review! (please...)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Gemstone Key

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, the fact that I even stated they are Nintendo means that it would be stupid if I did. And if it's not already obvious, they belong to Nintendo, Oh my god how surprising!

By the way though, Tora is my own creation. MY ONE AND ONLY CREATION SO FAR BESIDES HER FRIENDS AND PARENTS. So I am proud of me *grins*** **but please tell me if her character needs to be shaped a bit more. I'll try my best to make her a little more interesting of a main character.

**Warnings:** Probably lots of AU and a bit of OOC. I haven't played Ocarina of Time but I have seen parts of walk throughs and since I'm a nerd, I researched it. I'm trying to convince my parents though that I should be able to have the game as a virtual console for the Wii. I think my plan is working...

Also it is unBETAed, there may be some mistakes now and then.

Anyway, on with the story, thanks to all of my reviewers so far. You guys are what made me post the story early, even though I said it would be by next Friday I wanted to finish it up and see the response so I did. Please tell me if you think its to short though, its driving me nuts thinking that it might not be long enough!

By the way in my authors notes you may see me putting stars (*) around actions a lot, sorry, its a habit. Sometimes though I've noticed the writing program I'm using puts it in **bold**, so if you see bold words, its probable an action if it's in the author's notes. If it's in the story it's probable not an action.

I had a lot of time on Tuesday for some reason and was able to finish the story early, even if I promised it by Friday I was able to complete it sooner then expected. Also, on Wednesdays, my school starts an hour later then normal, so I had time to post it up this morning after my chores, and homework, and ect. Let me know what you think!

**I'M SO SORRY THERE WEREN'T PAGE MARGINS TO SEPARATE THE POINT-OF-VIEWS! THE PROGRAM LEFT THEM OUT WHEN I UPDATED IT! THEY SHOULD BE THERE NOW! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!  
**

* * *

-SPOV-

_I hope I get there before he does, Zelda would be furious if I didn't_. I was walking towards the Forest Temple so I could teach Link the Minuet of Forest, the song he needed to play in order to enter. But as I crept closer I made out a form hunched up against the side of the temple; unconscious.

Sprinting over, I checked to make sure they had a pulse. It was a girl around my age with long blond hair that seemed unusually fair, it was pulled back into a braid and... I couldn't help but stare, but it was also wrapped in bandages like the Sheikah. Was she a Sheikah? Weren't I and Impa the last ones left? And what made it all the more strange was the fact that blond was a rare color for Sheikah as well.

Bending down, I nudged her shoulder to try and awaken the sleeping madian. She mumbled a bit and then opened her deep blue eyes and saw me; the expression on her face was that of shock. The girl tried to stand but then winced when she attempted putting pressure on one of her legs, sinking back down only to stand once more using the temple wall for support.

"Sh-Sheik?!?" I cocked my head at this, how did she know my name? She looked around and her eyes fixed on a spot in the distance, her shock and distress clearly growing. Following her gaze I saw Link heading this way, increasing his pace when he saw us.

The girl just stared at him, and then her legs gave way, making her collapse on the ground and go unconscious yet again.

When Link had arrived at where I was he to stared at the stranger curled up beside the Forest Temple. "Who is this?" he questioned.

I just answered honestly, "I really haven't a clue, I was just walking along and saw her huddled over here so I came over to see if she needed help."

He nodded his head and drifted his line of sight to meet mine. "Are you going to help her?"

More questions, how irritating, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?" was all I responded with. "Just let me teach you the song you need to get in the temple and I'll bring her back to my house".

I pulled out my lyre, and he grabbed his ocarina. "This is the Minuet of Forest," I began to play out the melody, it took a little bit before he joined in but he seemed to get the hang of it rather quickly. "Good, now preform the song before the door of the temple."

Watching to make sure he made it in, I listened to him play the tune. Nothing. Again he tried but with no change still, I saw him examine the door and then obtain a puzzled look, "Hey Sheik, I think there is a message here in some ancient language, can you read it?".

Climbing up the stairway I came to a stop by the sign with the message. "Sheikah..." I whispered half to myself, "It says 'Those who wish to enter the temple, must make both Time and Dimension sing it's song in unison'".

"What is that suppose to mean?" he looked thoroughly confused now, and looked to me for answers.

"I believe it means that both the Ocarina of Time and Ocarina of Dimension must play the Minuet of Forest at the same time,"

That's when he asked the obvious question, "What is the 'Ocarina of Dimension'?."

"It is an ancient ocarina, and like the Ocarina of Time, the songs are only effective when played by it's destined possessor," I started the long tale of the mysterious musical object. "It is rumored to not even be in this realm, hence the name," I finished off while Link's face was full of disappointment.

"So I'll never be able to enter the temples? I mean, how am I going to travel through different realms? Is Ganondorf destined to rule Hyrule forever?" Now his disappointment turned to panic, obviously not wanting more years of suffering brought upon our land.

"No, I believe it is located on a planet called Eath, or something like that... There is a library in my house, why don't I bring the girl there and tend to her while you do some researching?" I suggested.

"How does the fact your house contains a mass of books not surprise me? Oh well, lets go".

* * *

-TPOV-

After regaining my consciousness, I decided to just sit there for a second and think about my dream. For that was all it was, it had to of been, that is after all why I am still in my bed. Was the occurrence of even finding the ocarina a dream to?

While I filled my head with these thoughts the sound of paper being shuffled distracted me. I sounded like... turning book pages? I finally decided to open my eyes and let them rest on the person in the corner.

This is what made me know it wasn't a dream, I knew I was fully conscious, and the figure in the room with me was none other then Sheik... reading.

At the sound of me sitting up, he turned towards me, "So your awake are you? Well consider yourself lucky you were not more damaged," he said, but when he caught the look I gave him he knew I hadn't a clue what he was talking about and continued.

"You sustained an injury that is like a sprain that heals very quickly, people can sometimes get it from inexperienced teleporting I believe, I'll have to look it up later". Teleporting? Is that what happened? Wretched ocarina and stupid song... it really did take me to the Forest Temple.

That's it. When I get home I'm going to take that CD and burn it. Maybe even the Gamecube to. If I had never had the game I wouldn't have even heard of the song and wouldn't even be in this mess.

When he saw that I seemed content just thinking to myself he got out of his chair and headed for the door, "If you need anything just call, I'll be just down the hall," and with that he rounded the corner, out of view.

I felt around in my pocket where I had slipped the ocarina just before I...teleported I guess... it was still there to my relief. It would probably be my only way outta here, and I'd have to keep it safe. But why would I want to leave? I was living a dream here, no matter how negatively I was thinking about it before. A teen inside of their favorite video game, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

-SPOV-

Walking down the hallway I soon found myself at the library, with Link still filling through the books. "How is progress?" I asked.

"Not so good, the only thing I found was that the destined possessor probably isn't me," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"Because its a girl, and last I checked, I wasn't a woman," he said with laughter in his voice.

"Speaking of which... how is she coming along? Has she awakened yet?." I nodded and he turned back to his book, obviously trying to end the conversation which I obliged to. Scanning the shelves I found the 'Book of Symptoms' which would probable tell me a bit more about the sprain the girl had received.

"I'll just take this up into my room and read it then, probably won't be back down, I'm getting rather tired," I managed to hold back my yawn until the end of the sentence but no longer, the day really was getting to me and sleep would be welcome.

Sliding out the door and leaving Link to his studying, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and turned on the light so I could see the book. Once finding a comfortable way to sit, I opened the book and flipped through the pages.

What was it now... ah yes, Sudden sprain syndrome as it was often called. Rather dumb name but it suited it.

SUDDEN SPRAIN SYNDROME: A condition obtained when teleporting with an instrument for the first time. A random appendage becomes sprained but heals in no more then three days on average.

That was a relief, and once more it was more proof she might be a Sheikah. After all the only instruments that people were able to teleport with were The ocarinas of Time and Dimension and the Sheikah harps. I'd have to ask her in the morning.

--

I awoke to the sound of music being played echoing around my room. Standing up, I saw that no one was there, and realized it was coming from outside. Quietly walking up to the window, I peered out. It was night, and late at that, around the peek of moonrise.

Below me a figure was sitting in the 'V' of a tree branch, looking out over the lake and producing soft, accurate notes. I was tempted to think it was Link for a moment, but noticed the figure was playing a song he could not. He had never been taught it, and to my knowledge, never heard of it. Besides, the form producing the notes was not a man.

* * *

-TPOV-

I gazed out at the expanse of water, Lake Hylia I guessed, and continued to play the mysterious song. The one I had found with the ocarina. Sleep had not found me in these late hours of the night and I wasn't about to sit there and die of boredom, so I decided I should try my luck at the song.

It didn't surprise me however that I picked it up quickly, remembering back to when I had received my bow. I relaxed my brow, it was furrowed in distaste at myself for not being more suspicious about the passage, and I didn't want to think about that now.

Easing into the crook of the oak tree, I continued playing the melody. "Where did you obtain that?"

* * *

-SPOV-

She jumped at the sound of my voice, and I cursed himself for not walking slightly noisier to alert her so she wouldn't get to spooked. She abruptly stopped playing and turned to face me, "Wh-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"That ocarina, where did you find it?" it was now obvious she wasn't a Sheikah, for the only instrument we played were flutes or harps. This was to symbolize our gracefulness, even if the ocarina was a graceful instrument, we could not play it, for it was the musical device of the hero's and we were merely their sidekicks.

And, for some reason I didn't take the thought into mind that her eyes were not red, and therefore she was not Sheikah. I should have been more observant rather then trying to place a reason upon how her injury came about.

"I found it..." she said staring me in the eye, her confidence surprised me. Normally woman her age were more overcautious around strangers, but it was obvious she trusted me for a reason I knew not.

Smiling at this, I held out my hand, "May I see it?" she gently placed it in my palm, looking quizzically at me.

Examining it, I immediately noticed the rare color for an ocarina decorating its surface and I looked upon the mouth piece.

This is what caught me by surprise. A small Triforce was found there, carved perfectly and embedded with gold-yellow paint. It didn't shock me as much as I thought it would though, because once I knew she was not Sheikah, I had my suspicions.

"Your not from this realm are you?" I suggested boldly, returning her gaze.

At first she seemed startled that I would say such a thing, but found the courage to speak almost immediately, "How the hell...? How did you know?."

I just shook my head, "What is your name?". Now she seemed a bit upset with me avoiding her question, but the glare I gave her obviously told her not to protest.

"Tora," she responded.

"You are from Eath, yes?"

"No, actually it is called Earth," she corrected.

"Well, a bit of a foreign name. But if I remember my studies well enough... it is Japanese if I am not mistaken?" guessing by the blank stare she gave me, she wanted to know how I knew of this, "I have studied many things of many planets and realms, I know more languages then any normal man, and have traveled more then traders by far."

"But... But your not a man are you," she said with a knowing smirk, confusing me, "Your Zelda aren't you?".

Now this girl began to puzzle me, "Why the hell would I be Zelda? Do I look like a princess? And how do you know of her majesty?"

"Well... never mind. Where I come from there is this advanced technology..." oh great, a story...

--

"And that is why I believed you to be Zelda," she finished, the tale was rather strange... odd technology highly surpassing ours? These so called 'video games' mocking our life? How much did she know about us?

"Since I know that you are no Zelda, this just tells me that the game is not exactly the same as life is here," she continued, "besides, I always secretly wanted you to exist, many people did." I blushed at this, but it was not visible behind my cowl.

"I think you've already noticed the hair, but I'll explain it anyway. Me and some friend were playing that game and I decided I'd copy your hair style, I kinda like it and it does help keep it out of my face".

I nodded in agreement, "it can be very helpful when running about all the time, and now that you have explained your self and how you got here, I shall shed some light on your situation as well, your ocarina is involved."

"I presume you've heard of the Ocarina of Time? Well what you hold now is the Ocarina of Dimension. Rumored long ago to have teleported away from Hyrule to another realm to hide itself from evil. It is the only ocarina out of the two able to teleport people between the space time continuums..."

"And both ocarina are required to enter the temples. I'm sure you have heard of the Hero of Time...? Well he will need your help entering the temples," he finished his recap of most everything he had learned about the strange instrument that wasn't painfully obvious and looked back to her for her reaction.

This reaction though... gave him hope. It wasn't the frightened one he expected when such a big task was layed upon her, but she had a confident smile on and looked right back at him. "So, when do we start?"

* * *

Published 11-05-08

Oh yeah I'm going to start posting what time I published it to so if the story gets longer new readers will know about how much time in between each chapter (on average) there was.

Thanks to my reviewers so far, YOU ALL ROCK AND FIRST TIME REVIEWERS WILL GET COOKIES! (well for now thats technically all of you since I only have one other chapter).

**Shaun832**: Thank you for reviewing! I know a bow and arrow for a birthday present is a little weird but I've always wanted one and my dad said I could (possibly) get them this year (with much protest from my mom). Anyway it was kind of just stuck in my head. *hands M&M cookie*

**BeyondBirthday187**: I can agree, it's annoying when people write one-shots with a good plotline in them. I'm glad to see you enjoyed the first part of the story! *Searches through bag for a cookie***** You get a magical chocolate chip one! ^.^

**Orion of the Kokiri**: I know how it feels to finish a good book and want to read more and more. Trust me, I read this huge series over and over again. Like a book every other day, each with about 200-400 pages when I get bored sometimes. Can't do that now that I got a story going on the site but I didn't think I'd get a reviewer until a week after it was posted at least, looking over at some other good stories I saw that was how it went for them and it made me sad. But I'm glad to hear you liked the story! *Gives sugar cookie*

**Kokatsu na tenshi**: I hope you like the way the story progresses, I've always found the way I continue them my weak spot but everyone else seems to like it. I'm glad someone thought it was interesting, I thought the prologue was a bit dull but knowing someone thinks otherwise is nice. ^.^ *Hands cookie*

**Gathouria**: Well, your family but annoy me beyond reason so you don't get a cookie! Leave me alone! *Locks self in room*

* * *

Please press the go button and review! I need to know if this story is worth continuing!

I'm also sorry about the next chapter, it seemed just like a filler to me, but I want to know what the readers think about it. It should be done soon, I'm almost finished with it and then the more eventful things will start to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Gemstone Key

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, the fact that I even stated they are Nintendo means that it would be stupid if I did. And if it's not already obvious, they belong to Nintendo, Oh my god how surprising!

By the way though, Tora is my own creation. MY ONE AND ONLY CREATION SO FAR BESIDES HER FRIENDS AND PARENTS. So I am proud of me *grins*but please tell me if her character needs to be shaped a bit more. I'll try my best to make her a little more interesting of a main character.

**Warnings:** Probably lots of AU and a bit of OOC. I haven't played Ocarina of Time but I have seen parts of walk throughs and since I'm a nerd, I researched it. I'm trying to convince my parents though that I should be able to have the game as a virtual console for the Wii. I think my plan is working...

Also it is unBETAed, there may be mistakes now and then.

Sorry if the chapter isn't to your liking... as I stated in the last chapter, I thought it sounded to much like a filler. If you think other wise I'd like to know though!

The third chapter might take a while to come out though... My life is busy with homework and honestly, I haven't thought of everything I'm going to put in it yet! Can't promise a time when it's most likely to be released but... well.. ya. Here's chapter two! (More proof I'm weird, I write out numbers in word form . )

**Oh and sorry to those who put this story on their alert list, because you probable got sent several e-mails about a new chapter 3 being posted. I know for some reason I got three. This is because I added and removed the chapter several times to fix mistakes. Sorry!**

* * *

-TPOV-

"Hey Tora!" I was perched upon the windowsill of my adopted room and turned to see Link running towards me. "You know how we-"

"_we_?" I interrupted him.

"ok, ok," he groaned, "You know how _I_ broke your wooden sword while we were sparring yesterday?"

"Yes, I do believe it is still in my memory, mister 'oh just for a couple more minutes! The rain won't weaken the swords _that_ much'."

"I swear you are starting to sound more like Sheik by the day, speaking of which, he needs to start spending less time in the library. He never goes outside any more, just spends his time studying".

That was true enough, I had been in Hyrule for... I don't know, a week now? And since Sheik had discovered me playing the Ocarina of Dimension beside the lake he hasn't left the building. In the mean time though, Link and I have become pretty good friends and sparred often.

Well, until he broke my weapon.

"_Anyway_, I just had an idea!" 'Oh my god you did? Better write it down in my journal, Link has a brain!' I thought to myself, but not in an offending way. Even if that was probably how Link would take it so I kept my mouth shut and continued to listen to his speech, "We could go down to the market and get you a real sword, just a bow and arrow won't do you much good in the temple anyway".

This thought perked me up, it was rather boring when I couldn't spar and a real weapon _would_ come in handy for the temple.

"And we could get supplies for when we finally do enter the Forest Temple, red potions would really come in handy I'd expect," I suggested.

"Good then, I'll go tell Sheik and then we can go."

--

"Awesome!" Epona trotted into view from the direction of the forest and came to a halt beside Link.

"Tora, this is-"

"Epona" I finished his sentence.

He blinked, "Gods I hate it when you do that, it's so creepy. Why can't you at least _pretend_ to not know or something?"

I giggled at his response, "I'm sorry, it's just so fun to annoy you."

He put on a fake pout-like look and then mounted his horse, "Come on up!."

Grabbing his hand, I was hoisted up behind him, Epona was obviously annoyed at having more then one person riding and bucked. This I expected though, untamed horses tend to do those sort of things a lot, or at least the ones I've seen. But it caught Link off guard and he plummeted to the ground.

I was about to say some smart remark about having a nice fall, he was planted right in a pile of mud and I couldn't hold back a smile, he gave me a glare, "Don't... even... think about... saying anything... you'll... regret it... later..."

And with that I burst out laughing and Epona neighed in what seemed like agreement, just adding onto Link's frustrated look. "_Great_, now I have to go change."

--

The market was almost exactly like the one from the game. Lots of the same lay-out, but more realistic, considering it _was_ real.

But one thing that was different was the fact that there were many more shops and stalls, the area was much larger as well.

Link led me strait to an old looking shop that was close by and we walked in. An elderly woman was sitting on a stool looking through some scrolls (never thought I'd see any in real life, only read about them in history class).

He strode towards the shop keeper and started talking to her, which brought another fact to my mind. How was it that they spoke the same tongue? I mean, I heard they spoke Hylian and didn't know English.

Maybe it was the same thing but called by different names. In any case, I'm just glad I'm able to communicate with the people here.

While I was musing over these thoughts, I didn't notice Link finish his conversation and walk over to me with a bag full of... what was in the bag anyway?

Upon seeing my confused look, he seemed to understand, "I bought a lot of red potions and some bottled faeries," he explained.

I nodded, "So where is the place where I'm going to get my new sword?"

"This way, stop being so impatient," he complained, but I knew he was only joking around.

We walked out the door and across the plaza to yet another shop, this one though had a sign hung over the door with a sword painted on it.

That sort of spoke for itself what was in the place, but it didn't make it any less cool. "Wow..." I whispered beneath my breath, the walls were lined with dozens of swords, maces, and shields, along with many other things I could not name.

"Go on, find one you like," he encouraged, pointing at the wall. I strode in the direction of the weapons, this was so awesome! It's like I went back in time to the medieval days! But with a bonus, my favorite video game characters came to!

Well, it wasn't exactly like I pictured it. It was just the character's lives... they just so happened to live in medieval times.

I'd have to go searching for a castle later, never seen one of those before either.

These thoughts consumed me enough not to notice Link stride up behind me, "Find anything?" He made me jump in surprise, which earned me a hardy laugh, "Didn't know you were so easy to spook," he commented.

"I.. just wasn't paying attention. It won't happen again," I said in an aggressive tone, but he took no notice.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure, and by that you _really_ mean..."

"Oh shut up," shoving him playfully I turned my gaze back to the wall. It traveled across many of the swords but finally fell on one.

It looked recently polished and had a dull purple hilt. The hand guards were slightly curved like those of the Master sword, and where they met a large diamond shaped amethyst crystal popped out of the metal. Practically identical to the dagger shaped one that hung from my necklace.

Perfect match. I picked it up and held it in my right hand, testing its weight. Not to heavy, but not light enough to not deal some good damage when swung.

"I like this once!" I exclaimed almost childishly, "How much is it?" The clerk walked over and examined the sword, then looked at me again.

"Four-hundred rupees," he stated clamly, I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

Four-hundred rupees!? How in the world would Link ever afford-

My thoughts cut off at the soft thud of a leather pouch being dropped on the counter. The clerk shifted through it and pulled out four bright red stones. "Four-hundred rupees eh? Some times I wonder how you get all this money kid."

He was actually going to pay for it? How in the hell- where _did_ he get all that money? "You'd be amazed how many odd jobs I do around the village when I'm bored," he stated, "Sheik also lent me some extra cash so I didn't have to burn _all _my savings."

"But- if it was so expensive you didn't have to get it! I could have found a cheaper one!" I protested as we walked out of the shop and he handed me the sword.

"No, it's ok, really. Just take it," I reluctantly took the weapon from his hand and looked it over.

It _was _a good sword. And it would be nice to use real weapons when sparring, Link didn't have to use a wooden one as well to make it fair anymore. He's a kind person, he really is.

I'd have to go show Sheik my new sword to. I love the amethyst, it is just awesome. How many times have I said that word today now? Three? Hmm, well it can't really be helped. Medieval times rock.

--

I fell backwards but quickly picked myself up again, but only just in time to hear the sword sink into the ground where I was a second ago.

Even if we weren't aiming to actually draw blood, the sparring was rougher then usual. Probably because we have _actual_ weaponry now.

Sheik had decided to leave the house for once, and sat on a tree branch watching the fight.

He probably just wants to see if I'm ready for the temple, otherwise I bet he'd be sitting on a book again. Like normal. Lazy ninja.

But now wasn't the time for such thoughts, Link was bumping up his offense and my defense barely held, but this weakened him when his attacks became so reckless.

I saw my chance and rolled behind him. This made him off guard since I had never attempted a dodge like that before, and I took advantage of his surprise.

Wham! The side of my sword hit him and he fell. I made sure not to hit him with the sharp side because he surely would have had some form of major injury from it. But the attack I had used merely knocked the wind out of him.

I pinned him down on the ground with a smirk, "Give up?"

"Fine, fine, just get off, your killing me here!" he complained. Lifting myself to my feet, I held out a hand, which he accepted, and helped him up as well.

"Best two outta three?" he asked

"Not now, I'm surprised you can go so long in this heat and not want something to drink! I'm thirsty as heck!."

"No stamina," he snorted, then leaned up against a tree, obviously waiting for me to go get my beverage.

I went into the house and grabbed a glass of water, and returned. "You ready _now_?"

--

Where in the hell did Sheik go now? Was he going to act like he did in the games?

This morning shortly after I had awakened he had said that we should go to the Forest Temple today so I was like 'oh, ok, so I wonder if he is going to tell me anything else of importance' then he grabs this freaking Deku nut outta _nowhere_ and disappears!

_Lame_!

I suppose we are on our own then. Shoot. Well at least we have some form of transportation. Epona came once again to Link's call and we headed off for the temple.

But, that was three hours ago. I'd have thought that 'The almighty Hero of Time' would know his way to the damn temple. Maybe because, oh I don't know, it's in the forest he lived in most of his life! Well, the time when he was awake anyway.

Apparently that was different from the game to. Sheik had told me that instead of him having the power to teleport through time the sages just put him to sleep for seven years. I mean, how dumb is that? Yes, let Ganondorf destroy the land and put your only hope to sleep!

After all, during that time he obviously doesn't need training or to grow up normally or anything like that. Heck, I learned yesterday he didn't even know how to write! Another thing I learned during that time is that they write in what we call English as well.

I swear, that Nintendo guy must have been here or something and based it all off of this world. That would be so cool to figure out I can sue Nintendo, I mean come on, imagine how much money they've made off this game.

Ugh, I'm ranting to myself again. Have to stop doing that. Anyway, back to reality... We still haven't arrived at the temple.

Four hours now.

"Uh, Link? Just wondering, but do you really have the slightest clue where in the hell we are!?" I yelled, now very irritated with having to sit on this uncomfortable saddle for so long.

"Yes! Well... uh... maybe... ok I don't know alright!" he confested.

"Seriously... your so forgetful."

"Well do _you_ know where it is then?" he asked in an annoyed tone, dismounting the horse, I followed, relieved to get a break from the damn pain.

Looking about I noticed that I _did_ know where we were at, and how to get to our destination. "Yes, matter of fact I do," he looked a little confused on how I would know.

"Fine then, you ever steered a horse before?"

"Only since I was five," I announced, getting on, now in front and he hopped up behind. Epona let out a long whinny and reared up, then cantered off in the direction I lead her.

* * *

-SPOV-

"You didn't have to be such a show off," I could hear the hero approaching, his familiar complaining reaching my ears.

"Well you didn't have to get us lost but you did anyway," I heard Tora counter.

"Regardless it wasn't necessary to duck at the last second so I was hit with that god-damned branch!" Link complained, rubbing a purplish spot on his forehead.

Tora giggled, "Aw, and it was so funny when you fell off and landed on that Deku scrub."

"The freakin' thing shot a Deku nut in my eye!" he exclaimed, pointing to his rather swollen iris for emphasis.

I jumped down, finding no other need to listen to the conversation and seemed to surprise them both.

"Dammit it Sheik! You scared me!" Tora crossed her arms and turned away from me while Link just stared back.

"Must you always pop out of nowhere?"

"Maybe..." I replied with a smile.

"Ok, now are we going in the temple or what?"

"Guess your right, walk before the door and play the Minuet of Forest then, I will join you," Tora looked surprised, probably another difference from the world she knew. I couldn't say so for sure, but it didn't matter.

We walked up to the entrance and Link and Tora pulled out their ocarina, "Do you both remember the song?" I questioned, they both nodded and began to play.

It was strange how perfectly they played it in union, every note at the exact same time. And when the little performance was over, the door began to slowly creak open.

* * *

Published 11-09-08

I think some of the lines are starting to work, I tried to put them on. Please tell me if it says something like !-- page { margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } -- or some weird thing like that, apparently it did that last time and I didn't notice for a long time.

Thanks to all of my reviewers last chapter!

**NinjaSheik**: Well there aren't many things one can say to reply to awesome, even if I did use it a couple times in this chapter. I'm glad you liked it! *Gives cookie*

**Shuan832**: Thanks, I'm glad it was about the right length, sorry this ones a bit shorter though. Or is it longer? I really can't tell, the word count and character count are less but this one takes up seven pages and the other took five. Maybe it's the font change. I'm not sure if the font change will show up though, so I guess everyone should just ignore the last comment... heh...

**BeyongBirthday187**: I really didn't think anyone would find that part funny... But for some reason I reread it and laughed. I have no idea why. But if your looking at it from Sheik's point of view, and you have the knowledge _why_ she faints, I guess that's why it was kinda funny. Still, I tried to make this chapter more humerus (Did I really just use that word?). By the way, I don't think you ate your cookie at all *Glares at Sheik* he might of slipped a Deku nut in it and when you bit down it popped into his hands... evil Sheikah...

**The Silent Orion**: I know the point-of-view transitions were confusing, I'm sorry. I did have the lines in there but document manager took 'em away when I posted it up for some reason... But I don't think it's still doing that, I'll check before I post it next time. Maybe I'll fix chapter 1 as well, take out the annoying dashes. Sorry for the confusion! I'm glad you liked it though. By the way, what does orion mean? I want to know!

**Gathouria**: You again huh? Stalker sibling. Stop reading my stories!

* * *

Sorry about any possible delays on the next chapter, it may take me awhile to get it typed up!

PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT! I CAN'T FIX IT WITHOUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIUM! (Excluding Gathouria, you, my sister, can keep your comments to yourself. Mostly because they irritate me and because your my sister and that it's self can be annoying.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Gemstone Key

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing of the Zelda franchise or of the franchise of the new characters I am introducing (spoiler...?)

**Warnings:** Unnamed people, people getting pissed, violence, AU

**Random Crap:** I swear my writers block is slowly disintegrating (for now) but I'm starting to have problems with typing. Thank god for spell check! I'm typing everything weird! For example, I've spelt laugh luahg, cause cuaes, dropped doped, Link Ilk, and Sheik Siek, WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? I also added lol several times which when revised I got rid of. I've got grammar issues... dangit! Had to fix that to! I spelt issues with an r and a z. Shoot. Hey.. where did the r come from? Anyway, please excuse any spelling errors I may have left unchecked, but I think I got most of them. Why is it saying I spelt, spelt wrong? Did I spell it right? ARGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE!

_**Other**_** Random Crap:** Uh... I really can't think of anything else to say. Sorry it came out later then expected!

**Please tell me if you like what I did with the point-of-views! Here is a key to the point-of-views I will be using if people like what I did to _hopefully_ stop future confusion on who's POV it is.**

TPOV = Tora

LPOV = Link

SPOV = Sheik

MPOV = ??? (Unknown at this time)

RPOV = ??? (Unknown at this time)

IPOV = ??? (I think you get the idea)

Tell me if you think I should keep this in here or not! I really don't like to confuse my readers! I've already changed my other chapters to this set up so I don't scare people away.

Enjoy!

* * *

-TPOV-

I first noticed something was wrong when I sensed Sheik stiffen behind us at the low growl that came from within the doors. My head was filled with a million questions at once, all involving what strange thing we might encounter next.

Suddenly, a beam shot past the doors. Link barely had enough time to throw up his shield, let alone dodge. He was hit with full force and sent flying backwards off of the cliff we had scaled with the hookshot.

"Link!" I shouted, a mixture of fury and fear rose within me. What just happened?

My silent question was answered with a human-like snarl. I turned to see two figures looming in the doorway to the temple, swords in hand. The 'beam' must have just been one of the swords with the light reflecting off of it too harshly.

They seemed familiar in a way, though I was sure I had never seen them in a Legend of Zelda game.

One, the shorter of the two, had short, unruly red hair. Blue and gold armor with a head band to match made up his attire. A blue cap hung from his shoulders, for shoes he wore knee-high boots, they looked new but you could tell they had a lot of use in them. Oddly enough, like Link, he was also wearing white tights.

Minus the skirt. Oh I'm sure Link would kill me if I ever called it that, he'd just yell, "It's a tunic!" and go blow of his anger on a defenseless tree.

Sure it was funny to watch, but whenever he ran out of trees he'd go stab a tektite and bring it back to the house, just to irritate me.

Man my mind wonders to much. Ok, back to reality.

The red haired man was in a fighting stance, next to him was another man, but about a half a head taller.

He had a blue cape as well, clipped in front with a red gem. Huh thats weird, it looked double sided. The back was a indigo like color, while the inside was a deep red. Cool.

Boots not unlike those of the red head were worn on his feet, with plain blue pants tucked into them. His shirt was a light blue, sleeves rolled back so some of his arm showed, the lower half of the shirt was brought together with a belt and another strange red gem-like clip. Up to his elbows gantlets adorned his forearm, a muted navy blue in color.

He held an almost regal posture, an arm positioned on his left hip, while the other hung, holding his sword. A commanding air surrounded him, his hair was indigo and a small golden....

What the hell? Was that a tiara? Ok... now this is seeming more familiar.

I looked back to the other swordsmen. Only now did I notice he didn't have on full armor, but only a breast plate and a shirt similar to the bluenette's, only slightly darker, was beneath.

Not a very important detail, but it was one I remembered.

They saw me studying them and seemed to think I was just judging if I could take them. Sheik drew a dagger from... somewhere... and looked ready to strike but I held out an arm, still staring in awe at the two men before us.

I've seen them before, and now I know who they are. But how the hell they got here I didn't know.

"Don't attack, they're not evil and they're certainly not working for Ganon," he opened his mouth to protest but I interrupted him, "Sheik, I doubt they even know who Ganon is."

"You can be so sure can you?" he retorted, slowly lowing his weapon under my strict gaze.

"Actually yes, I can, I know for a fact they are like me. They are not from this dimension."

Sheik just stared at the two, they both had shocked looks on their faces, and were looking at me with that how-did-you-know expression. I turned to Sheik, who was in turn glancing back and forth between the two and myself.

When he finally noticed I was trying to get his attention, he locked eyes with me. "They to are told of in my world," I explained, although it added to the swordsmen's confusion, it got Sheik to relax and put away his blade.

Now the only question is how they got here.

* * *

-MPOV-

Who was this girl and how did she know of our predicament? And who was she speaking of? 'Ganon'? I knew much about many different realms but not of this place or this person named Ganon.

The girl also claimed that she was not from here. Her clothes explained that much, and confirmed the statement, but _another _from an alternate dimension? Insane.

My companion no longer looked wary like he had every second we were in that abandoned... I guess you could call the strange building behind us a house. While we stayed there monsters would come out of no where in the most ungodly hours of the night and attack us.

The creatures weren't to powerful, but it was more then annoyance when many of them attacked at once. It did become dangerous, and since then, he had always seemed on high alert and contemplated all the worse outcomes.

But now he seemed to relax, like he trusted them, even if neither of us had met them before, I felt a connection as well.

I could tell they wouldn't cause us harm, and I slowly sheathed my sword. My companion turned to me in surprise, I wasn't normally the trusting type after what had happened to my kingdom, but felt the same about these people.

Both the man and the girl blinked in what seemed like surprise when the other withdrew his weaponry as well.

"At least you trust us, but next time, please don't greet us by flinging our buddy over there off a cliff," I laughed nonchalantly.

"I am sorry miss, we thought he was a threat," I apologized.

She smirked and glanced back at the boy, then at me, "Him? A threat? Even for a supposed 'Hero' from what I've learned since my stay, he's the most clumsy of the group."

The man next to her chuckled, a deep airy laugh. Like me, he seemed slightly more feminine then the average male, and the deepness of his voice surprised me.

* * *

-TPOV-

"What of the green clad boy in the skirt? Are you going to help him?"

I laughed and looked down, he had echoed my thoughts about the skirt. "Don't let him catch you saying that, I'd have to place a bet with Sheik on which one of you dies faster. He may not be the most graceful, but he _is_ strong."

The fearful look he gave me said that he didn't get I was using sarcasm. "I was just kidding, sheesh. Link could never harm a _sane_ person,"

The red head laughed, "lets hope he doesn't think we're crazy then."

Another look back over the cliff showed that Link had finished groping around on the ground for his hookshot and finally located it. He scaled back up the cliff and his sword was out in a flash, but as he ran at the two newcomers I snatched it from him, making him stare back in confusion.

"If they were enemies, don't you think they would have attacked by now? While you were down and out?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, they could be stupid."

This obviously angered the red head, and in a second Link found himself winded on the ground, a boot planted on his chest. "Say that again and I can't help if I'm tempted to use my sword in this argument," he threatened.

Link rolled over and off set the other's footing, causing them to fall to the ground in a wrestling match.

They both were kicking and punching while we just stared on, after awhile somewhat encouraging it. We all broke out into all out laughter when they rolled over the cliff, two thuds and the sound of Link getting thoroughly pissed off came to my ears.

We were still laughing when they both managed to get back up. Now the argument wasn't over the topic earlier, but they were both trying to snatch the hookshot away from the other.

I finally got annoyed and tripped Link, his full weight now on the object, it was yanked from the other's hands as he plummeted to the ground.

He got up swiftly and ran behind Sheik, throwing a fist in the air, with a victorious 'Yes!'

The other man walked towards his friend and muttered barely audibly enough for Sheik and Me to hear, "I don't like that guy," this caused us all to laugh, excluding Link who was giving him a glare of pure hatred.

It was only then I noticed the blue haired man looked uneasy and was constantly glancing back at the temple.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, he didn't seem like the type to get upset over nothing.

"It's... our other companion."

Link coughed heavily, he was drinking some water from his canteen and spit it all out on the ground, "W-what?! There are more of you?!" he stuttered with a pointed glance at the man who hadn't spoken. I giggled a little uneasily, something was wrong.

"Please continue," he nodded and looked back once again to the ruins of the old building.

"We took shelter here after he became ill, I'm sorry to intrude, do you live here? Is that why you are here? It seemed abandoned I'm sorry-"

I laughed half-heartedly, "No, we do not live here. This place is a temple, we simply came to defeat the monsters within it and obtain a item to help us on our quest."

"Simply?" Sheik echoed in mock frustration, I shoved him in the side and urged the other boy to continue.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you please help our friend? He has been sickly for days now and hasn't awakened for awhile. We fear for his health," who was the third person? I knew the first two but who could the third be?

Could be anyone from their game I'd expect, for the two who stood before us were from the same series, but not from the same game, which puzzled me.

I looked to Sheik, a defeated expression on his face, "It's up to you, you seem to know more about what's going on in our world then we do," both of the inter dimensional swordsmen stared oddly at me, they didn't know the situation but Sheik was right. I knew far more about Hyrule's dark times then they knew at the moment.

Considering I had virtually lived through it all. Even if everything wasn't _exactly _the same.

"Of course we'll help, show us to them."

The swordsmen sighed in what seemed like relief and beckoned us into the temple.

After we had left the entrance into the temple itself, I noticed another man curled up in the corner, wrapped in a tattered blanket. They obviously didn't come here intentionally or they would have had supplies with them.

The man also had dark indigo hair, but was somewhat taller and shivering slightly. Although he wasn't standing, it was still obvious his height overly rivaled that of the first bluenette's.

With the blanket over him, only half of him was visable. He had a stocky build and a muted red cape was wrapped around his neck, a deep blue shirt with a high collar underneath. Around his upper forehead a dull green bandana was tied, giving him the gang effect.

It's strange thinking about those words here, considering no one here has probably ever heard them before...

That gives me an idea... Although at the moment it would be... inappropriate to say the least, while someone was dying in the corner.

My jaw suddenly dropped as I realized who it was collapsed in the corner of the temple helpless. And honestly, I couldn't believe it.

Him? In such a state? I was barely able to hold myself back from laughing. 'Not the time...' I told myself.

I slowly made my way over to him, to see if he was alright. Sheik had told me prier to leaving the house that he had medical experience so I motioned for him to follow as well.

We were cut short though, when two wolfos appeared out of no where and charged towards the unconscious man.

Sheik had not expected them and jumped back in shock, while the other blue haired man gasped out, "No! Not again!" that was why he was so worried, they had come before and he anticipated it.

I grabbed my sword out of it's sheath and lunged at the one nearest to him, Link jumped in beside me and took out the other. A sigh escaped my lips, lets hope they don't come back soon.

Looking over and noticing the two swordsmen's relieved expressions, I guessed they wouldn't be visiting again for awhile.

I strolled over towards the still sleeping being, and glanced over my shoulders back at the others.

"So... anyone wanna help carry him back?"

* * *

Published 11-30-08

Wow, that took forever.

I tried to keep it around the same length as the last one.

**If you guys think you know who the three new characters are post it in your review! I tried to make it as obvious as possible. People who have heard of them should recognize them. If not, to bad, they are all awesome and will be in the story.**

Gathouria, I've hinted enough to you so you can't guess and ruin it for others, even if it is kinda sorta painfully obvious.

I can officially say that the lines are here to stay and that you won't have to deal with the dashes to seperate the POV's. Those will only happen when a pause in time occurs the the same POV is being used. Which will happen rarely or never.

I seriously was going to make the trip to the forest temple and its completion in this chapter but my parents (through much bribing) finally said they would get me the game on Christmas. So I had to settle for watching part of a walkthrough and going off of that.

After much thinking I decided I would make it cross over, but will keep it under the Zelda theme because everything will take place in Hyrule using more the the story line if anything else (although the storyline is now twisted to my desire...)

I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!

**The Silent Orion:** Thats a cool history for your pen name, and the whole 'cursed to keep being reborn' thing reminds me of Link, since it's a different Link in each game. Probably explains why in the older games he has brown hair, and I know a bunch of people are probably going to message me saying he dyed it or something, but there wasn't even hair dye back then!!! O.o I'm glad you thought the POV's were easier to follow, let me know what you think about the new set up.

**BeyondBirthday187:** For some reason I look over everything you think is funny, but when I reread it I laugh. I'm sorta slow like that ^.^ I hope you liked the new chapter! And here's another cookie- no Sheik! STAY BACK!

Freakin' Sheikah- don't throw a shoe at me! Where did you even get that?!

**XxChocolateBubblegum:** I'm glad you liked it but I'm not sure If it's going to be a SheikxOC fic. Sorry, just haven't decided yet, I was thinking about either that or putting her with one of the other four... I have one in mind but I'm not sure.

**ShadowLink98:** It's nice to know people appreciate my writing. At least when people don't show it my Language art's grades do : p *Gives cookie*

**Gathouria:** Why do you like pointing out all my inperfections? WHY? And no, being my sibling doesn't count as an excuse.

**--**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE READING THIS LISTEN! I'M CHANGING THE STORY THEME FROM ZELDA TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS BECAUSE OF ADDED CHARACTERS, BUT IT WILL KEEP MUCH OF THE PLOT LINE OF OCARINA OF TIME. I'M JUST TRYING TO BE DIFFICULT AND ADD IN MORE PEOPLE... :p**

**Title:** The Gemstone Key ©

I figured out how to make that copyright symbol so just for kicks I'm gonna use it for this chapter : p

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of either of the franchises who's characters I'm using. If people didn't notice that from previous chapters already... I'm sad to say I'm going to post up a disclaimer every chapter. Oh and I forgot to put this up in other chapters: SHEIK IS HIS OWN! HE ISN'T ZELDA IN THIS FIC! ...yes

I will continue to post that as well just because I can and it's something to post

**Warnings: **This fic is rated for any possible future language, any on going and future violence, and that it was written by a very strange person.

**ETC:** Even though this chapter didn't take long to come out, it felt like forever because I had another version I was writing but it seemed like it had to much violence (even though I'm not one to be against it, it was ally against ally violence which didn't seem to fit) and OOC so I retyped it. If you read Gathouria's review then you'll see something somewhat related to the first version as I described it to her (I wouldn't let her read it). None of it is true now.

I'm sorry if all my good grammar fell out my ear and into the first version but I had to rewrite it or it would haunt me forever.

Eventually I plan to add deleted scenes in either another chapter or in another story if anyone wants to read them. I only have one deleted chapter idea so far (and believe me, you should like this one better, even though the deleted one I think is more humorous... wow did I really just use that word?) but if I get more I will most likely post them up.

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

-TPOV-

Seriously, was he ever going to wake up? It had been five hours since we arrived at the house and the dude was still out cold. Sheik said he had been injected with some sort of 'rare anti-immunity fast acting poison' whatever that was.

He had made this weird complicated potion and said he'd be fine, but I don't think continuing to be unconscious for god knows how long after he had the anti poison is considered 'A-ok'.

I sighed. Being patient was not my best skill. Maybe if I found something to do I wouldn't be so bored.

Walking outside I saw that Link was having another shouting match with the red head. It feels weird just calling him 'the red head' when I know his name, but I refuse to use it until we introduce ourselves. I guess thats something we could do now.

I strolled up to the two and tried to get their attention, but no avail. They were too preoccupied with their retorts to even notice me there.

"HEY GUYS?!"

Even my shouting was barely audible over the screaming tone they had in comparison.

"IDIOT!"

"JOCK!"

"FREAK!"

"WEAKLING!"

"_WHAT_ DID YOU SAY?!"

I jumped back with a yelp as Link barged into the other man, both falling into the lake. Water flying in their wake as they plummeted into the cold depths.

They resurfaced and stared at me menacingly, I was now rolling on the ground with uncontrollable laughter. I mean seriously, what would you do if you saw two of your favorite video game characters in a fight fall in a lake?

Yeah, thats what I thought.

But in all truth, I _wasn't_ thinking at the moment, because I didn't even notice the little exchange between the two soaked men right before Link grabbed my ankle and pulled me in too.

The shock of the ice water engulfing me brought me back to reality, and I swam up. Now they were the ones to laugh, but not for long.

I dunked Link under the water and accidentally flipped over him, causing me to land face-first in the water again and consume a mass amount of it.

After about an hour of messing around in the freezing lake, we figured we'd get hypothermia if we stayed in any longer, so we went back to the house.

If you said Sheik was upset, it would be an understatement.

"What the hell were you doing? I hope you know the lake is currently at a temperature cold enough to kill,"

Link smiled sheepishly, "Well, the swim wasn't exactly... planned..."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, you could only tell he had a smirk on his face from the look in his eyes, "Have another disagreement?"

He shrugged, "Ya, something like that,"

"Well you better get changed out of your clothes," he continued in a drowsy tone.

"Yes mother," I mumbled, but quietly enough to where only the other two heard, and they both snickered.

Which Sheik ignored, "-Otherwise you'll all be dead by morning and I got enough to deal with at the moment," he held up his arm and motioned towards the still unconscious man.

And as if on cue, a low moan came from his direction.

* * *

-IPOV-

I sat up and rubbed my head. Shit, I'm gonna have a headache for awhile. Served me right, blacking out during a battle like that.

What confused me though was that I wasn't dead. What super natural powers did they possess to both win the battle and drag me outta there? I'd have to ask 'em later.

Blinking my eyes open, I looked around the room. An unfamiliar place, like the rest of this world. The only thing that surprised me was that somehow I was in a bed. Been awhile since I'd slept in one of these, been awhile since we've even been in our own world for that matter.

My gaze fell on the people before me, three foreign and two my comrades.

Not thinking of anything to say, which is very unusual of me, I settled for the first question that popped into my mind, "Hey guys... so... how'd we end up here?" I asked with a crooked smile.

Now that all the attention was on me, I felt slightly awkward. It wasn't like it bothered me being put on the spot, but being around strangers in this unknown place did.

* * *

-MPOV-

After they had explained the situation I had realized something- I had not introduced myself or my companions. Vice versa as well.

I cleared my throat and looked to the girl, "Excuse me miss, I believe we have yet to exchange names,"

My question was serious but she did not seem to take it as such. Instead she just laughed in amusement, which just caused me to become puzzled as to what I said that she considered funny.

"I already know you three,"

I blinked in surprise, this girl was certainly not from our lands, how would she have known about them?

"Let me introduce you guys to me and my friends here," she nodded her head in the direction of the two men standing behind her.

"My name is Tora, I am from Earth," she announced proudly, "Meet Link, Hylian but raised by the Kokiri. Future hero of Hyrule, the land we are in now, and has the title of Hero of Time," she gave him a strange knowing look as he seemed unaware she knew all this information about him.

"And this stoic person beside me is Sheik of the Sheikah, one of the last two surviving. Most trusted spy and guardian of the royal family, most of his past unknown," the other man nodded in confirmation.

"Link, Sheik, this would be Marth, exiled prince. He is from Altea," I simply stared at her and she smiled, pointing over to the other indigo haired man, still sitting in the bed they had provided for him.

"That is Ike, he is from Crimea. He helped out during the war between Daein and his own country. And the red head is Roy, general, from Pherae, son of Eliwood," we all gave her odd, perplexed stares.

The man named Sheik looked over at her, "You know to much for your own good," she grinned widely in response.

* * *

-IPOV-

"So... care to mention how long I've been out?" I asked nonchalantly.

Marth was the one to answer, in that normally formal tone of his, he really needed to learn to lighten up sometimes, he wasn't a prince anymore.

_Well that wasn't very nice_ I mentally slapped myself. Even if he no longer considered himself a prince, me and Roy still insisted the crown belonged to him and would still consider him a part of Altea's royal family.

I was so caught up in my musings I had missed what Marth had said, and looked at him questioningly, Roy laughed and jabbed me in the side and Marth repeated himself.

"You were unconscious for around six hours after we arrived, before... I believe it was... four days yes, thats what it was,"

My jaw dropped, four days?! It only seemed like four minutes! I jumped up in alarm and gasped in pain, falling over clutching my leg close to my chest.

"Well that hurt. Shit, what happened this time?" I asked, recovering a bit from the pain and loosening my grip slightly.

Marth held a hand up to his face to hide a smile while Roy lightly laughed, "When you passed out... well... you kinda rolled down the embankment dude,"

Everyone burst out laughing, this was obviously news to the other three. I began to join in to, I wasn't ever the most graceful of the group (that status was reserved for Marth) and it sounded like something I'd do.

When the laughter died down I looked around the room again, then back to the others.

"Well now that thats over with... what do we do now?"

* * *

Published 1-24-09

Yeah... it's a little shorter then usual. Sue me. I ran out of ideas and finished everything that is done now awhile ago but couldn't figure out what to put onto that cliff hanger without still having an evil ending. The next update should be MUCH SOONER because when I got stuck on this one I started typing up the next one and it is pretty much done.

**BeyondBirthday187**: I'm glad you enjoy the chapters! You know... I don't know why but I laugh at them to. Maybe we're just weird like that. ^^; I hope you liked this chapter to.

**s0cke**: Thanks for reviewing! I didn't notice I had accidentally wrote sprang.. thanks for correcting, I wrote it really late in the night. I also fixed how I wrote two people talking in a paragraph in the other chapters. It would be great to have a beta as well, but fanfiction put up requirements for the job. Sorry.

**XxChocolateBubblegum**: If you've read Gathouria's post, you'll probably have seen what she wrote about not making an anythingxanything fic. Thing was I was planning on it... then remembered that my sister reads these things. Shes probably reading this right now to. Hi annoying sister! *gives virtual cookie* ya, sorry but as long as I've got family reading this I don't think I'm going to put romance in the fic, it would be... awkward.

**The Silent Orion**: Nice to know that the new style is appreciated. I didn't use their full names because when I introduce a character(s) (like the previous chapter) sometimes I like to hide their name for awhile... *evil grin*

**SURPRISE**: meh, I didn't feel like it, because then I'd have to make fun of EVERYONE in the fic. Because all of the Nintendo character's in it have tights. And that would be to much work :p *hands cookie* thanks for reviewing!

**Gathouria**: Maybe I should include you-know-who in the storyline just to taunt you. But If I add anyone else I'll have to change the theme from Zelda to Smash bros. Which actually I will. And no I'm not happy, I don't like you reading my writing.


	6. Chapter 5

-Third person POV-

The prince continuously tossed and turned, eventually causing the blanket on his bed to fall to the ground.

It was very late in the night and he was in a deep sleep. One could say trapped in his dream, or even nightmare.

* * *

_He looked up in an awed state at the grand plane before him. Recently he had bought it, for he had decided on going out of the country. No longer did he hold any ties to Altea; you weren't exactly welcome when you were an exiled prince._

_Some loyal followers, namely the royal servants, had insisted on making sure he was safe even after he assured them they had no need to serve him._

_They had found someone who would pilot the plane, while his servants came along with him on his journey._

_He had always felt vulnerable on planes, but he had been assured that the chances of an accident were slim to none in any situation. The fact had helped, but he still felt great unease._

_When the blue haired man had boarded the plane, he walked right past the first class seats, even if he had free choice over where he sat, he believed he no longer deserved them considering he wasn't really royalty as of current time._

_While getting comfortable in one of the middle row, no one noticed as a strange figure swept onto the plane._

–

_As they took off it was getting very dark. The prince turned his head to peer out the window, but the height was to much and he quickly sank back into his seat._

_The lights that he saw from below were still in his mind, and he closed his eyes to savor the sight, but would not dare look back again._

_When he had almost lost himself to sleep, the plane gave an obvious jerk and he bolted straight up, terror written across his face. The plane trembled for a bit then leveled out once more, but the man was still tense in his seat, and gripped the leather tightly. As if it would make the problems go away._

_But he knew this was not true, and soon released the material, slowly and hesitantly opening his eyes._

_Nothing seemed wrong, he was still alive. He was merely over reacting to the circumstances. Maybe he could find peace in the land of sleep, assuming he could get there._

–

_Once again he was shaken awake at the plane's violent turbulence. He silently willed it to stop, but this time, it didn't. It's shaking became more and more vivid until suddenly it became very mild. But at a cost._

_The nose of the air craft had dipped, and they were going down at a slight angle. At first he thought they were just landing, but a glance outside told him they could not have reached their destination that fast._

A side stop maybe? To get more fuel for the plane? Maybe I should ask the pilot._ He cautiously unbuckled his seat belt, even though the plane was still trembled slightly, and walked toward the cockpit._

_The plane gave another massive jerk and he found himself hovering for a few seconds before he fell to the ground, rubbing his now sore hip. But this would not detour him, he wanted to know why they were landing when they were probably no where near the required area._

_Reaching the door, he slowly turned the handle and pulled it open, slipping silently into the room._

_What ever it was he had expected to see, it wasn't this._

_The pilot, sitting slumped over in his seat, appeared unconscious. Several times the man attempted to wake him with sharp jabs to the side and a shove or two but he would not comply._

_He was now in full out panic as he looked around. The brightly colored lights, buttons, knobs, and levers were all so confusing and he was afraid that if he pressed the wrong one, he would only make it worse._

_A soft chuckling came from behind him, sending a shiver down his back. "Surprised _prince _Marth?" he spit out the word in a disgusted manor._

_The bluenette twisted around to see the new arrival, and caught a glimpse of a black cloak. A somewhat young man, around mid thirties stood in the doorway, the way he stood gave off an menacing effect._

He must have done this. _The ex-prince told his body to move but he was frozen to the spot in fear. Doubting anyone else on the plane knew how to fly it and not thinking of anyway he could possibly escape unharmed or even alive from the metal death trap he rode on now._

_His brain finally caught up with him, and a plan formulated in his mind._

* * *

-MPOV-

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was that dream again, more so memory.

Every once in awhile it decided to show its face and remind him of the terrors of his last times in his own world.

He didn't know why, but every time he thought of that man he felt insecure and frightened. As if his very soul was made of evil itself. Ice blue eyes cutting through all reality and replacing it with his own twisted ideas of how the world should be.

The man made him afraid, angry, intimidated, and sad all at the same time.

But what troubled him the most is that he didn't know why.

-IPOV-

Shuffling around in the kitchen cabinets, I found a loaf of bread and tossed it on the table, earning myself an annoyed noise from Sheik.

"Your going to smash it all, throwing it around like that," he growled in slight frustration.

He rolled his eyes and Link, already seated at the table, laughed lightly.

The mood in the room quickly shifted though, it felt darker even though it was a nice day and no one in the room appeared to be upset. He glanced around and saw Marth dragging himself down the stairs, his eyes on his feet.

Link seemed oblivious, "'Morning Marth!" he chirped cheerfully.

The other man glanced up and mumbled something that sounded like a greeting, but it was to soft to be completely sure.

"What's up?" He asked, somewhat confused as to why the Altean was acting the way he was.

Marth plopped himself down in the chair next to him and looked at Sheik, then Link. After a couple of seconds he replied in the quietest and weakest sounding voice Ike had heard him use in awhile, "I... I had the dream again..."

Ike stiffened, then stood and motioned for the door. Marth silently followed.

When the door clicked behind them, he questioned further, "Did you see more? Or just the same thing again?"

"The same, but the figure wasn't just a shadow this time, I could tell that they were male."

"To tell you the truth, I keep having... what are they, visions? About that day to, but they are progressing, so I didn't know if you've seen more or not."

Marth blinked, "Frankly, I am surprised you used the word 'progressed'," he commented on his grammar, "Well, I saw slightly more then usual, but mostly before I got on the plane. Nothing useful."

He sighed, "Maybe Roy has something he could tell us, have you told him at all about the dreams?"

"Just about the first one I had, but he said it was most likely just a bad dream so I didn't tell him about the others I had afterwards."

"We should go ask then, I think he's still sleeping so lets wait until he wakes up."

* * *

-RPOV-

"_No. I am coming." he stated in a firm voice while the messenger looked at him pleadingly._

"_But sir! The offender may still be there, and we do not want you getting hurt! Eliwood would not approve!" he tried convincing the red headed boy._

"_Let him go," an authoritative tone came from behind him and he turned to see his father approaching._

"_Sir Eliwood! Your going to agree to this nonsense?"_

"_He is his friend, and I believe he has every right to go and try and find him," Eliwood announced simply._

"_Very well, Roy, if you will follow me to the crash site."_

_Roy nodded and quickly strode after him and towards the beach, the smoke from the crash was visible as soon as he stepped outside. There was probably a slight fire, but he prayed to the gods that it was nothing to large._

_He jogged the rest of the way to were fragments of the plane were littered about the ground, some even floating around in the salty water._

"_Marth?" he called, his tone somewhat panicked, concern overlaying it thickly. Maybe he was hearing things, but he thought he heard someone laugh. It made him feel very uneasy._

_Scavenging around, he saw a tuft of blue fabric caught on a broken piece of mental half embedded into the sandy ground. A fresh wave of anxiety washed over him as he continued his search more frantically._

_His feet were mostly dragging on the ground and his pace was rushed, he could tell, this spread more worry into his mind. What if he had passed him?_

_All thoughts became erased however when he tripped and his mouth filled with sand. He coughed, trying to clear his throat and looked behind him to see what he had tripped over. As much as he wish Marth was there, he wasn't. It was just what appeared to have once been a seat in the plane._

_It had a note attached to it._

* * *

Published 2-19-09

Fear the cliffy! FEAR IT I SAY!

Sorry for the pretty much humorless chapter, I wanted to make it serious to add more plot to the story.

Yeah, it's shorter this time. A lot shorter, I know. Please don't be mad, I've been busy lately and when I'm not... well slacking off is fun to, on the rare occasions that I can.

**Gathouria:** Thank you for staring into my soul. It isn't creepy at all.

**BeyondBirthday187:** I liked that part as well. And I also like putting XD in many of my sentences. I'm not sure how that would work out if I tried to use it in my _verbal_ sentences though. Probably very awkwardly. Don't worry, I've probably written half page long reviews before ^^;

**The Silent Orion:** Thats partially why I wrote it, it would be fun to freak people out like that. I got the idea from a conversation me and my friend had, a year previous she had told me something, then about three days before I wrote the chapter she questioned me on it, not remembering she had already told me. She offered me a cookie if I got it right. I got a cookie and a surprised friend.

**s0cke:** I know what it's like wanting to reread a fanfiction over and over again, but I never thought my fics would be one of those. Your review made me happy that is is for someone ^^

Sorry for the late update... again. But at least it wasn't two months after the last. In fact, it was less then a month! I surprise myself sometimes. I completely forgot about this until yesterday then thought of a way to finish up the chapter. Sorry for the cliffy ^^; couldn't resist.

Please review, they remind me that the story still exist and gives me motivation out of guilt and the amount of fans that I am leaving in suspense.


	7. Chapter 6

From now on there will be very few author's notes at the top, I will just let the first disclaimers I've given suffice for the whole story.

* * *

-RPOV-

I was picking at my food disgustedly, at the moment not in the slightest bit hungry after the dream, when I saw Marth and Ike walk in the door. Both looked rather grim.

They looked up from where their eyes had been following their feet and came over to me.

"Roy, have you been having any... um... strange dreams?" Ike asked, slightly unsure.

I looked at him oddly. How did he...?

"Why...?" I trailed at the one word, wondering where he had gotten his assumption from.

"Well, do you remember when Marth told you about his dream? He has had more, and so have I."

"..." I didn't say anything as my gaze lowered to the floor, my thoughts preoccupied.

"Roy?"

"Wha?" snapping out of my trance, I looked back up at Ike. Marth standing worriedly behind him.

"Have you had any strange dreams?"

I mused whether or not I should tell him. His serious gaze told me I should, and I finally decided that he wanted to know for a reason. "Yeah..."

Ike looked concerned, glanced back at Marth, then looked back at me again, "Was there any... information in said dream?"

I shook my head, "No, just visions of Pherae."

"We have been having visions to, but they have progressed to points that we had not before remembered," Marth stated, "How long have you been having these dreams?"

"About a week," my voice was beginning to shake, damn dreams. Why could my dreams be normal, and not about the panic I endured before we entered this world? I tuned out on the conversation.

"Roy." My head lifted to look at Ike, he looked serious again. "Tell us if you have any more dreams," he paused for a moment, "We might be able to connect the pieces and get home if we get enough information."

"Ike I think that's the most sophisticated I've ever heard you talk,"

"Well what about you? Using fancy long words like that,"

Roy playfully punched Ike in the arm, "Shut up. I'll loose my reputation."

* * *

-TPOV-

I stared at the photo that was left in my pocket. I'm not sure how it got there, but I guess I must have just left it there when I last looked at it.

It was slightly faded and a little damp from when we had fallen into the water, but it was still in good condition. It was a picture of two young girls, about the age of nine, both smiling and making silly faces. I flipped it over in my hands, the date read 'July 18, 2001'

The day before...

_We were walking home from school when a storm started, it was light rain at first, but slowly it grew more intense, so my friend and I stayed at my house._

_My parents were working late so I was home alone again, I was glad that my friend was here with such bad weather. Thunder started, and it was beginning to spook me._

_The wind was whistling by as we watched the rain from a room in my window, when the power went out. I had suggested that we go out to my tree house, it was always warm in there due to the isolation my dad had worked so hard to put in it, and it had a light source._

_We walked out into the rain, starting towards the backyard, but when we were about ten feet from the sanctuary, a flash flood broke out. A huge wave was hurtling towards us as we tried to scurry up the ladder._

_She didn't make it._

_I had made it up but when I looked behind me, my friend was gone._

-

I will always blame myself for that day. Always. It will forever haunt me no matter how many more years I live. When I'm old and gray, my conscious might finally make me go insane.

They never even found a body- It's as if she didn't even exist. For a long time I have wondered- how would everything be different if she had gone up the ladder first, or if I was paying attention?

* * *

-LPOV-

I'm not sure what in the world was bugging Tora, but whatever it was she wasn't singin'.

I had asked multiple times what was wrong, but she would just ignore me and continue what she was doing.

Maybe some sparring would change her mood. I walked to her room where she was staring at a well drawn picture on shiny paper. It almost looked like it was a captured scene from real life. When she heard the door creak open, it was quickly slid under her pillow.

"Tora. Spar. Now." I said, getting straight to the point.

"...Why?" she asked hesitantly.

I smiled thoughtfully, "you've seemed really upset lately and have been ignoring everyone trying to talk to you. I figured you needed to get your mind on something else other then whatever it is thats making you this way."

"I have not been ignoring everyone!" she flatly denied.

"Is that so? And I guess you wouldn't remember yesterday when Sheik asked if you wanted more to eat, or when I asked why you kept glancing around like you didn't deserve to be here?"

"I don't" she looked near tears, "I don't deserve to be here."

"Tora you have as much right to be here as anyone else-"

"No I _don't_. I _don't_ deserve to be here."

"Tor-"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! I WAS SELFISH AND LIVED BECAUSE OF IT! _SHE_ SHOULD BE HERE. _SHE _SHOULD BE ALIVE. I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!"

Tora stormed past me and opened the door. It was raining. Then she hurriedly ran out into the cold night, for a reason I knew not.

I saw her wince at the weather before her departure.

I moved to follow her but a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Let her go Link," Sheik spoke in a calm voice.

Yet no matter how much I agreed with him, I wanted to know why she had reacted like that.

Did she just not like the rain? Or was there a meaning for it...?

* * *

Published 3-07-09

Hey, the chapter wasn't that ;ate this time! I've been busy lately. I'm also very sorry that this is so short. Very, _very_, short. I'M SORRY! (Caps lock is my friend today :P)

My birthday is coming up on the 23rd ^^ so I'll have much time to type. Why? Because like last year we'll probably just go to the beach with some friends and it will be spring break at the same time. I found out on friday though that my stalker (I have a different one this year then last year) has the same birthday as me O.O ** ***is scared*

I also have a unrehearsed speech we have to do this Friday (Friday the _13__th_ omen much...? I hope not XD) So wish me luck. Our teacher put us in groups of 2-3 and assigned us topics to research that we have to teach the class I was pretty much the only one that did anything in my group (it had 3 people in it) one boy was almost never there and did nothing even when he was there, and the girl did some. She helped me with the powerpoint we are using to present, but thats pretty much it. We also had to type up notes and make a worksheet for the class *groan*

More on topic: I hope the point of views make more sense now! I've really been working on them! I have some editted versions of this fanfiction on my deviantart account (Shadowy-Eclipse) but so far only this chapter has correct point of views ^^; sorry. If any of you watch my deviant, please tell me who you are on here ^^ I like to be informed.

This feels like a filler chapter, but yet again it is there for plot, like the last one. The next should have more plot, yet it should be a little more interesting. Maybe I'll add some humor again after having the last two deprived of it~

I think I'll either start updating later regularly in exchange for longer chapters and combine some old ones, or stick with the size I'm am using now (not as short as this one) and update sooner. Which should I use...? I want opinion!

**The Silent Orion**: I know, I repeat things sometimes two ^^ I'm just special like that. I know it was kind of dark, but yes. That was the point.

**xxChocolatebubblegum**: That is one of my favorite quotes by far XD indeed. I procrastinate a lot as well, don't worry. The cliff has yet again been carried over because I'm evil :D You'll have to wait until the next chapter~ and yes, even that one has another cliff ^^

**s0cke**: Yep, and there is _another_ cliff hanger here as well. And the next chapter has one two XD it is indeed fun to torture readers, but I typed out this whole chapter today so you wouldn't be in the dark to long. You only reviewed yesterday to. At least you didn't have to wait long, even if it is very short T.T could you tell me what your assumptions were...? The note on the seat will be explained in a later chapter (:


	8. Chapter 7

What's this? A super-early update? *gasp* I know, I'm shocked too.

* * *

-TPOV-

Tears rolled down my face as I started out at the rain, contemplating.

_I took out all of my frustration on Link... Now I feel even worse._ I got up and whipped the tears from my cheeks. _Maybe if I explore some more and come back calmer I'll be fine, but I really don't feel like sparring at the moment, I'd probably kill someone out of anger towards myself._

I pulled myself out of the hollow tree base and started walking up the trail once more, closing my eyes to half-lid and breathing deeply. I always loved the rain, it was strangely assuring and it cleaned the air, making everything smell fresh.

My gaze trailed over various bushes, trees, flowers, and small creatures scurrying around to get out of the downpour. A smile graced my lips. The only thing that was pure-hearted that made me smile anymore was nature. Call it clique, but it's how I am. I say pure-hearted because I can have a real cruel sense of humor sometimes.

As I strode down the pathway the rain started to ease up, signaling that I should probably head back soon, the heat of the sun would take away my serene mood.

Just as I was about to turn back, I spotted a patch of dull green up ahead, to consistent to be natural.

I walked forward, slightly cautious, and was surprised at what I saw.

---

-LPOV-

I paced up and down the hall, biting my nails and occasionally stopping to look out the window.

You could call it slightly over worried, but everyone else in the house would call it scared to death.

My conscious told me it wasn't my fault, but my other thoughts told me it was. It was my fault, I said something, I provoked it. Thats why she ran off into the rain.

When will she come back? _Will_ she come back?

I leaned against the wall and went deep into thought. I knew I should have been more aware though. Almost instantaneously after I had turned away something had plowed into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Goddesses- Roy!" I yelled, frustrated that he had gotten me while my back was turned.

Roy got up and brushed himself off. "Just havin' fun, you have been pacing around all depressed for an hour. Find something else to do!"

I found it strange that Roy had come to talk to me, maybe the others had played rock paper scissors in order to see who would get me to stop panicking.

---

-RPOV-

I could see what Link was worried about, Tora was cool and all, but she could be.. difficult. Even in the short couple of days we had stayed here I had learned that.

He probably just wanted to make sure he could get into the temple thing... Maybe I should tell him we got in through a hole in the wall. It would most likely just upset him more though, he'd take it as me hinting we should just leave her.

Link seemed surprised that I had come to him willingly, but the truth is I hated fighting and I kind of wanted to be at least more than just unfriendly allies; if not friends. I hated it when I couldn't get along with someone.

"What do you want Roy?" he got off the ground and set his head in his palm, leaning against the wall again.

"I want to know why your so worked up! It wasn't your fault she left, and she'll come back."

"..." Link was silent and he looked out the window again.

"Link," I called his name.

He continued to stare out the window at the forest, ignoring me.

"Link." I called again, this time more firmly.

Once again I was ignored.

"LINK!" I yelled, he jumped at the sudden raise in voice and looked at me quizzically; as if he had just heard me and wanted to know why I had yelled.

I sighed, it seems he could be a spacer at times.

"Why are you so worked up if you know she'll come back?"

Link slid down the wall so that he sat on the floor while he crossed his arms over his lap.

"I'm not sure Roy. She might not."

---

-TPOV-

I walked up to the source of my puzzlement and put my hand on the fabric of the tent.

_Why were there tents here? I thought no one else was around._

There were two of said item and between them seemed to be the remains of a fire, the stones circling it covered in ash faded slightly by the rain.

Gently, I opened the flap of the tent closest to me and peered inside. There was a sleeping area, as expected, and next to it there was a small pile of scrolls.

I crawled over and picked one up, unrolling it to find hand drawn maps of Hyrule, some places I recognized from the games, but others were completely different from the place I knew. I placed the parchment carefully back with the others, trying not to make it seem like I was there.

Fumbling through the pile, I picked up another, finding a small journal...

_Today was progressive._

_I avoided him once again, another near death experience following me. I believe that one day he will find me though, one cannot live forever. My companion thinks likewise. The realm teleportation was a success; we made it out of Altea and into Hyrule. Never once would I have guessed that all of the characters I grew up with as a child were real. I tried to convince my partner that we should stay longer; in all truth I wanted to see if I could meet Marth, fulfill a childhood dream of living with video game characters and all that, but he was close; we had to leave. Who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to return to my home land- oh how I miss it. My parents would be hysteric and wonder where I was the whole time, but they'd think I'd gone insane if I told them. My friends probably all think I'm dead... How I wish I could have told them where I was going. I miss them all very much..._

The rest of the message was faded with tears, as I felt some of my own start to well up with sympathy for this person- their life; it was not much different from mine.

---

-RPOV-

"You know, if your so worried you should just look for her,"

The break in silence must have surprised him and he looked over at me curiously, still confused as to why I had stayed and not just wondered off.

"But Sheik said-"

"Does it really matter what Sheik said?" I interrupted, "sometimes you just gotta do, what you gotta do."

There was brief silence, and then Link smiled, "Your right."

"What are we waiting for than? I bet we could convince the others to come, Tora needs comfort anyway. The more the better."

Link looked out the window again, determination on his face, "No... I think I should go alone, to talk to her about our... conversation."

Roy's smile faded slightly, but he could reason with why Link had said no, "conversation, one-sided argument, whatever you wanna call it. I understand."

He got up and walked towards the door, "Don't tell Sheik where I've gone,"

"No problem buddy," Link stared oddly at him with the use of this word, Roy almost laughed, "good luck."

Link nodded weakly, and strode out the door.

---

-LPOV-

I walked out into the now somewhat lighter rain, still at unease.

_Why did I listen to Sheik? I should have gone after her in the first place, she probably thinks I didn't come because I don't care._

When I noticed I was going along with Roy's side of the argument now, I was somewhat spooked. _I guess he isn't so bad after all, maybe we could even be friends._

I smiled sheepishly, it seemed we both hated constantly fighting like we often did.

-

The forest was very peaceful, the atmosphere changed greatly from my dome of depression I had set upon the house. I still wondered though:

Was it me? Something I said must have provoked it, and it's tearing at my very soul in agony.

Continuing farther into the forest, I started to zone out again.

Why, why, _why_ did I try to confront her? She was obviously stressed and needed to be alone but I had to act stupid and irritate her. I must have provoked it; there was no other explanation.

I sighed in irritation, my stomach had tensed up with guilt that I had made her angry and I wondered if she'd even come back with me.

Would she even talk to me?

---

-TPOV-

Where am I?

I sat up and whipped my eyes clear of sleep and dried tears, looking around.

Oh yeah, I feel asleep reading the journals.

They were all explaining her travels through worlds- I'm not sure when, but it seems she had been to Earth at one point, and she had been continuously going to different worlds.

Trying to avoid _him._

Which reminds me.

I still don't know who _he _is.

I scanned through some more. Damn. Who ever _he_ was, his name wasn't mentioned once. They just kept referring to them as _he _or _him_.

At least I had one thing straight: Whoever _they_ were, they were most certainly male.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the shuffling of feet outside the tent; I hurriedly stashed the scroll back into the pile. Slinking against the green canvas to remain hidden, yet see who was approaching at the same time, I held back a sneeze from some dust I had kicked up in my movement.

To my surprise, it was Link. Probably looking for me, but he was staring blankly into the distance with a worried look on his face. What, did he see something? A monster maybe?

He continued to walk on, not seeming to notice the tents at all. He was striding right through the middle of camp when suddenly he tripped over a burnt log from the fire and looked up, his trance broken.

"Hey, a camp."

I couldn't help myself, I burst out in laughter as I exited the tent and walked over to him, he seemed very confused.

"Why were you in that tent?"

"That depends, why did you trip over a very obvious large object?"

He scowled, "You shouldn't just wander into random peoples homes,"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes showing that I cared _very_ much about his statement.

"So... What did you find?" he asked, interested.

I hesitated, I could tell him right? "Maps and journals- hey!"

Link ran into the tent and started filing through the scrolls. "Maps! _SCORE_!"

I pulled him out of the tent rather rashly, "Those aren't ours! You can't just take them!"

"And you can't just sleep in random tents you find in the woods just for your convince," he countered.

"I fell asleep!"

"While doing what? Looking through other people's property are we?"

"Shut up- Lets just get out of here,"

We started heading away, one of the maps still clutched in Link's hand when a small crunch of leaves alerted us to someone following, and suddenly a bright, blue arrow shot past us. Ripping the scroll from Link's hand. It flew and hit a tree, falling to the ground, the arrow had disappeared.

"I don't believe that belongs to you," I turned swiftly around to see an angelic like figure with blue eyes and unruly brunette hair, a bow in his left hand, and another arrow in his right.

My jaw dropped wide. What the hell. First The Fire Emblem guys, and now him? Was this some freaking meeting or something?

I knew this teen as well. Link turned around to see the offender too.

"Your right, it doesn't. You can have it back. We'll just leave now-"

"Not so fast," A female voice sounded from behind me and I jumped, Link tensed beside me, no longer having comfort in numbers.

I turned around again, and stood in shock. I knew this person to.

She was about my age. A long black cape flowed down to her ankles, and she had brown hair about as long as mid-back, and matching eyes. Just like the other, there was also a bow in her hand, but hers was held in her right.

She had on a hardened look, one of hostile distrust and hatred.

Then I spoke, "Hello... Gale,"

That distrust quickly faded.

* * *

Published 3-09-09

D'aw, Link and Roy bonding~

I know you guys didn't get a lot of time to read the last one, but it was short and I'm already almost done with chapter nine! Good bye writers block, hello hand cramps! I've been on a writing spree and even started typing up another SSBB (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) fanfiction which is based off of a story-line me and my sister made up, but I edited it... a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

I felt I must put it up because my friend was nagging at me (she reads the ones I put on deviant art) to put it up and said she'd kill me if I didn't. My response? "Who would update the story than?" she sulked when I told her I'd put it up on Wednesday, and after a long chain of events, I settled on putting chapter 7 out today. If anyone goes on deviant art, thank Ice-Blood93 for the quick update ^^

For the few people who had enough time to review this before this chapter came out:

**The Silent Orion**: Thanks ^^; sometimes I do have trouble with the length. This one is twice as long, is it ok? As for using good to much....

Wonderful

Adequate

Sufficient

Competent

acceptable

alright

ample

balanced

befitting

decent

exquisite

fantastic

favorable

grand

genuine

nice

quality

pleasing

pleasant

remarkable

sincere

supreme

terrific

unique

superb

wicked (The British form of use, not American)

worthy

admirable

delightful

fitting

kosher

Never tell a writer your having problems finding a new word to use. Especially not a common one ;D those are all just the ones off the top of my head, glad you like the chapter! (I didn't put great in the list because that one is overused as well)

**xxChocolateBubblegum**: Exactly what I was going for, something the reader can connect to ^^ I hope this chapter was to your liking as well. It's longer this time, but it has yet another cliff :D

**Gathouria**: D:

the next update won't be quite this soon, but chapter right is already written so it shouldn't be late, plus now that my friend on deviant art reads this, she constantly reminds me this exist and will try to tape me to a keyboard in the middle of the night if I don't continue it. Although, reviews help with inspiration and faster updates as well. The more readers I know I have, the more encouraged I am to not leave people hanging ;D

**Actually, I might update within the week if I get chapter ten done, I like to have the next chapter pre-written so I can clue oblivious people in and they have no idea what I'm talking about XD 'tis fun.**


	9. Chapter 8

(had this on as a cross-over story for about two hours but wasn't getting any views so I'm changing it back for now)

Sorry this took so long to put up ^^; I kept telling myself I'd put it up early since it was finished when I put up chapter 7 but I never got around to it. DON'T KIL ME PLEASE .

**ATTENTION ALL READERS: I have written a new prologue since I hated the last one and had to force myself to read it in order to edit it. Mostly only the first half is changed though, now it makes a bit more sense and theres a little foreshadowing. Read it if you like, tell me if you like it better, I just didn't want to scare away readers with my suckish beginning.**

Anyway, we didn't end up going to the beach for my birthday and instead invited some friends over. I have an ocarina now that I obtained from that event ^^ I'm thinking about painting it purple...

**CAUTION: THIS IS A VERY SERIOUS CHAPTER. Therefore, feel free to laugh XD**

* * *

-GPOV-

"T-Tora...?" I stepped back slightly in confusion and awe. Not comprehending how she could be here. No.. it wasn't her. It couldn't be.

It wasn't possible.

My stare hardened once more. "Your just _him_ in disguise again aren't you? Finally found me have you? Well I'm not going down without a fight," I drew my arrow up to aim, trying to get a clear target.

Even if he couldn't die, I wasn't going to sit there and wait for him to kill me.

Before I could even knock a single arrow however, a hand flung at my bow, making my ammo fly far off into the distance somewhere.

"What in the hell was that for?" I glared at my companion who had driven my aim in the wrong direction right as I was going to shoot.

"Their aura is pure Gale. They're not... _him_," I looked back up at the two teenagers, they had not made a move to attack, but the boy had jumped in front of the other in defense.

I heard him whisper to her quietly, "She doesn't seem to friendly, are you sure this is the person you think it is?" she nodded, staring back at me.

She stepped forward tentatively, "Gale.. it is you... isn't it?"

I stared back, still wondering how she had gotten here. I nodded slowly.

In advance of my comprehension, she had run up and hugged me, then pulled back. Thats weird, I never remembered her as a huggy person. "I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

I laughed. "That probably won't happen for a long while yet," she laughed to.

The other boy looked confused, "First you try to kill us and now all of the sudden were friends? Make up your mind!"

Tora turned to him, "Shut up Link."

I looked over at him again. Green tunic, elf-like hat, long ears... holy crap it was him!

* * *

-TPOV-

Wait for it... wait for it.... Let it sink in...

"OMG IT'S LINK!" bingo.

Gale ran over and glomped the Hero of Time, leaving him very confused.

"Um... hi?"

I fell over on the ground in hysterics, good choice of words Link.

Gale got off and smiled, "IV'E-ALWAYS-WANTED-TO-MEET-YOU-AND-NOW-YOUR-HERE-AND-I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-IT-OH-MY-GOD-IT'S-YOU!" she slurred her words together, overflowing with excitement.

"Whoa Gale, calm down. You still haven't even seen the others yet-"

"OTHERS?" she nearly screamed, "WHO?!?"

"You'll find out when we get back to the house, now, please promise not to glomp Ike the second you see him. He'd get really freaked ou-"

'HOLY SHIT IKE'S HERE!" she ran off in the direction Link had come from, but in a couple of seconds she was back, "Uh.. wheres the house?"

I laughed; typical Gale.

We walked about five feet in front of Gale and the angel as we headed back to the house.

Link turned to me, "Hey Tora... what does 'omg' mean?"

I tripped over a rock laughing.

* * *

-IPOV-

I was just about to walk up the stairs to my room when I heard someone yelling.

"IKE! HIDE!" I heard Tora yell and the frantic beating of foot steps on wood. I turned around and saw her and Link along with two others running towards me, a girl I didn't not know in the lead.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A FAN GIRL!" I yelled and tried to run up the steps, but something clung to my leg.

"Hiiii~ Ike." I blinked and looked over at Tora, confused.

"And this would be...?"

"Gale. That is Gale." she said with laughter in her voice, "don't worry, she'll calm down after she gets over the shock of meeting you guys."

I nodded and looked down at the other girl. "Can I walk now-"

"Nope." She cut in.

"Gale your going to cut off circulation in his leg," Tora joked.

She groaned, "Fine, fine," she let go and stood up. "Lets start over shall we?" she started formally, holding out her hand, "Hi, my name is NightinGale. My friends call me Gale."

I stared at her weird. Bipolar maybe...?

* * *

-TPOV-

Well at least she's calming down.

Ike finally shook her hand after some hesitation and glancing over at me; he did so after I nodded.

"You probably want to meet the others now right?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok," I cuffed my hand around my mouth, "FIRE!"

There was hurried foot steps and muffles of fear as Ike slid towards me to get away from the others as they barreled down the stairs.

I grabbed on the Gale's arm to make sure she didn't glomp anyone else.

"Where is the fire?!?" Sheik demanded fearfully.

"There is none, but I believe I found a more efficient method of getting you all down here," They all glared at me and I laughed, "What? You all take an hour to get downstairs otherwise. At least now I know you have to potential."

"Not funny," Roy snapped back in mock anger, suppressed laughter was evident in his eyes.

"Anyway..." I continued. "This is Gale," she waved to everyone, "And Pit," he stared perplexed at her, while the others seemed unsurprised she knew his name. "Gale, I'm sure you know everyone here already-"

"God damn you two and your knowledge!" Sheik yelled, "where and the hell do you learn all this?"

"She's from Earth too," I said, as if that explained everything. It did to Sheik and Link but the others were still confused, so I explained.

* * *

-GPOV-

This was so cool. I may have missed Marth in Altea, but I guess thats because some how him and the others got here. And I got to meet Link and Sheik to! And Sheik's a guy!

Epic failure Nintendo, epic failure.

I looked at the others, They were looking back at me in question.

"So, you still haven't told me why you disappeared... that day," Tora spoke, I knew what she meant.

"It's a very long story," I sighed, "and it happened eight years ago,"

"Recall what you can," she encouraged, "I'd like to know,"

"I'll try,"

_It was raining. Hard._

_We decided it would just be best to stay at her house since the weather didn't look like it'd let up anytime soon. We went into her room and watched the rain hit the window, getting bored from lack of anything better to do when the power went out a couple minutes after the thunder had started._

_Since it was dark and we were just kids, naturally we wanted to go where it was light, so Tora suggested that we go to her tree house._

_As soon as the door was opened, a gust of wind hit us, and storm was coming on strongly, so we urried over to the ladder of our hideout._

_We should have stayed inside._

_A large wave started towards us right as we approached the tree, and Tora hurried up the ladder. Probably thinking I was behind her. I stood motionless starring at the wave coming my way, when someone grabbed my arm._

_Thinking it was Tora, I went limp in their grasp. They were not fast enough though, the wave hit me and the force knocked me out._

_When I came to the first thought that came to my mind was that I was dead. That was the worst flood our city had ever had and I was in the thick of it; to dumbstruck to move. The only thing that convinced me otherwise was that I was in a forest._

_I didn't know why, but I was._

_A boy in early teens was next to me, bright white wings on his back. I thought this confirmed I was dead, but he assured me otherwise._

_He said that he had helped me escape death under the orders of his goddess because I had a greater destiny to fulfill._

_But death was after me. Death was _him._ We went to a different dimension, a different time- the land of Crimea, trying to avoid him._

_We could tell when he was near, for I would almost get run over by a cart or hit by a stray arrow of someone practicing archery nearby. We could tell when he disguised himself, for Pit could sense the content of someone's aura. This allowed us to know when our next move would be._

_Through many worlds we came and went- I became a part of major event behind the scenes, trying to keep my identity secret in case _he_ came._

_I was immune as long as I kept away from him, but my fate would be sealed the second he got to me._

_Our last world- Altea- left us with a narrow escape and a destroyed kingdom. Everywhere I go, he follows, and so does destruction._

_I hate it that I'm causing all of it, but Pit keeps on insisting that my true destiny is yet to be revealed, even if I have already helped countless people._

_My fate _is_ sealed either way; I cannot yet die._

-

I finished my story while symountainously recounting all of my narrow escapes and good deeds in my head.

Sorrow filled me at the remembrance of the recognition that I had indirectly crumbled Marth's kingdom. I could never tell anyone but Pit.

I looked away from Marth guiltily. Tora noticed but said nothing about it, even though she was the first to speak.

"So, technically your immortal?"

"So long as _he _doesn't know where I am,"

"Why do you keep referring to him as _he_?" Ike asked.

I sighed and looked at the floor, "If you ever say _his _name. He will find you. 'It's a speak of the devil' sort of thing."

He nodded in understanding.

Tora looked outside, the rain was finally almost to a light drizzle.

"We should be heading to the Forest Temple soon," she commented. "Ike is fully healed now and I believe we are ready."

* * *

Published 4-09-09

Sorry this took so long to get to ^^; I really hope I don't delay chapter nine this much, it's halfway typed up but I'm thinking about re-typing the beginning.

In lighter news, I got the second highest grade out of all the Language Arts classes at my school on my writing work sample and I am proud ^^ we're graded 1-6 on three things I don't remember at the moment but it's supposed to be only possible to get a five, but I got two sixes along with a five anyway and a four is passing XD everyone was mad at me because not a lot of people did well.

I feel like the next chapter is a half filler and it makes me upset T.T

I'm trying new writing styles so if the chapters vary somewhat, just know thats the reason ^^; and I'm also sorry if it feels like I left off on things on chapter 5, I will pick up on that part of the story; I promise. (maybe... if my brain isn't to overloaded with homework and remembers XD)

Answering the reviews time~

**s0cke**: Yeah you did, oh well XD Thanks, I've been working on improving and yes, I know I was separating them a lot. It's hopefully just a faze. Did the "..." bug you? I normally do just say that they remain silent but I felt I had to add it in there for some reason ^^

**The Silent Orion**: I forgot epic?!? *head desk* THAT'S MY FAVORITE WORD! *Slaps forehead* glad you enjoyed the chapter ^^

**yuyu48**: A new reviewer! YAY! *Hands rainbow cookie* glad you liked it!

**Gathouria**: *rolls eyes* yes it's the newest one, and your corrections are useless unless I know which part in the story they are at.


	10. Chapter 9

Well this took forever to get up even if I've had it typed for awhile, sorry ^^; I'm working on chapter ten currently because I wanted my friend who is turning sixteen tomorrow to be the first to read it (her party is today at 1 though, so I'm going to need to get it done soon XD )

Enjoy~

---

-TPOV-

"You could have told me there was an easier way around these big lugs,"

"I could have," He responded and I shoved him playfully.

"Come _on_ Tora," Sheik's irritated groan came from behind me and I got up, stuck my tongue out at him, and started hopping across the hedges towards the Forest Temple and away from a closely following Sheik.

When I had gotten past the maze I stopped and looked at the final obstacle. "Crap.. I forgot about hi-"

Sheik barreled into me and we both fell over, "Why did you stop so sudden- oh, that thing." Sheik got up and scowled at the large monster ahead of us.

He then grabbed a small Deku nut from his pocket and threw it towards the ugly being, stunning it in a similar way to how people were stunned by it in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Lets go," Sheik calmly walked by it while I followed, apprehensive and glancing back at it, untrusting, every five seconds.

It took me a moment, but once we were through I finally noticed Link and the others weren't behind us. Then I heard yelling.

"GOD LINK!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"HOLY CRAP IT'S AFTER ME!"

Gale, Roy, Marth, Pit, and Ike came speeding into the scene from the stairs as fast as humanly possible while Link trailed a few feet behind, laughing hysterically.

"Great, what did you do now?" I asked, slightly amused.

Link was laughing to hard to talk, so a slightly irritated, but smirking Ike replied for him, "He made us stop so we could all annoy the monster, then he stabbed it in the foot and it started chasing us." Like in the game as well, it appears that as soon as you attack them they come out of their trance.

Me and Sheik joined Link in the laugher, and Roy and Ike started as well, but Marth looked still looked scared and Gale was glaring at Link.

"So, everyone up for the temple?" I asked, laughter still in my voice.

Link i_oh so maturely/i_ jabbed Ike in the side, grabbed my arm, and used the hookshot to get us up the cliff. "A little more warning would have been nice," I stated, rubbing my wrist.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, then started making faces at a fuming Ike down below.

---

-TPOV-

Gale just had to ruin my fun. Just i_had/i_ to.

I totally had that Wolfos, but she just had to go and ruin it all by shooting it right before I lunged. i_Right before/i._ Meanie.

"Hey Link," I suddenly blurted out as he started walking towards the door ahead of us, "climb up this tree for me will ya?"

He stared at me strangely, "Why...? Is something going to eat me?"

"Nothing is going to eat you."

"Is death involved?"

"You can kill a golden Skultula if thats what your after-"

"SWEET!"

Link clawed his way up the tree without hesitation, and leaped onto the one next to it. "A chest, cool." then he jumped down next to me, "Now what?"

"Your supposed to open it stupid," Sheik and Ike laughed at him while he pouted and climbed back up.

Link's triumphant shout could be heard, then he jumped down once more, this time with a key in hand, and motioned for everyone to follow as we headed into the next room.

The next area was but a hallway, another door on the opposite side. I walked casually towards it, and Sheik was murmuring about it being to easy. Then I stood still in the center of the narrow room and stuck my sword straight up in the air, a large Skultula fell from the ceiling and impaled itself.

"I've always wanted to do that," I said, smirking.

Then I spotted something on the ground. "No way, there are _actual _heart pieces? I thought that was just in the game!" I picked up a cartoon-like heart and examined it.

Gale ran over and slapped it out of my hand, aiming an arrow at it from where it was now sitting, "Don't touch it!" she yelled at me, "It's a paradox item. Our thoughts of the truth mix with this dimension's reality and form them; since we believed all of this was simply a game, it would be like that. If we came into contact with a paradox item for to long, in our sense, we would 'lose our last life'. You lose some of your power every moment your in contact with them."

I gulped and shrank back, while Gale fired at it and the heart disappeared in a poof of smoke. "You can only destroy them with onyx arrows," she explained, pulling one out of her quiver to show it to me.

After a second or two she took it back and started towards another door.

Link blinked. "There are floating hearts?"

"Yes, it makes a lot of sense, but yes."

He seemed confused, "your world is strange."

"Indeed."

-

We all filed through the next door and saw a wide room, stairs leading up to different doors on each wall, some other passageways branching off into tunnels, and in the center was that blasted elevator; the four torches surrounding it.

Link walked slowly towards them, and the fire from the torches quickly vanished; just as they had in the game. The Four Poe sisters appeared where they were, the elevator sunk into the floor, and then they flew off.

Not much different there.

I just remembered how long it had taken me to finish this temple; even if it was the first one. I looked at all the members in our group, eight, that would work.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys but I think this would be a whole lot easier if we split up." most nodded while the others looked unsure.

"Marth and Roy, Pit and Gale, Ike and Sheik, and Me and Link. Lets go, we'll take the door across the room. Everyone meet back here when all four torches are back."

With that, everyone took off in different directions.

"Come on Link," I motioned for him to follow as we headed into the room I had told the others we'd take.

Immediately I regretted my choice. "Crap I forgot about this thing..." I mumbled, holding up my shield. The Blue Bubble flew into it and lost it's fire, then I tried to hit it. Again. And again. And again.

Link tried as well but it was at least a good ten minutes of shielding to get rid of it's fire, and then slashing at it before we finally finished it off, "That should have been easier than that, but of course it wasn't." Link laughed.

I can't really remember what's in the next room, but it can't be as bad as that thing. I always hated them.

We walked past the shattered remains of the skull and through the next door. Iron bars dropped and blocked our exit. Oh, I remember now.

Crap.

Two Stalfos rose from the ground and jumped at us, "You take the one on the left!" he nodded and I lunged at the other.

---

-IPOV-

"Oh this is great" I sarcastically commented as we approached a block at the end of the passage.

Sheik walked up and examined it. "It's a song block,"

"A what?"

"I call them song blocks. You need to play the Song of Time and they will be removed,"

I nodded, "Ok than, where shall we find a instrument to play said song?"

Before I could even blink, he had pulled a lyre from... somewhere...

"Where did you get that?"

"Alternate dimension consolidator which ratifies the ability to store objects of both immense and meager proportions in mass into a exiguous space," he replied.

"I didn't understand half of what you said." I proudly announced, smiling.

He rolled his eyes, "I have a bag that fits an unlimited amount of large things into it. It is possible because of a warp in the dimensional rift-"

"Whoa whoa, you lost me again."

He laughed and started playing a song on the harp-like strings.

---

-MPOV-

I unlocked the door the stepped quickly inside, Roy following.

Ever apprehensive from the Skultula in the other room, the first thing I did was look up. Another one was there.

I elbowed Roy and he looked up and grinned, then before I could react he had lunged up and sliced the thing in two.

"Come on!" he yelled, running onwards and opening the door to the next room.

---

-PPOV-

"How the hell did we get here?"

"How should I know? You said you knew the way so I was just following!"

"Well it's been awhile," Gale scratched the back of her neck, looking around. "Hey, theres a door!" she ran at it full speed and we both entered the next room.

"Physics don't seem to matter here," I stated as we stepped into the hallway only to see that the whole room was twisted, and as we walked we stayed on the floor, "...and neither does gravity."

"This makes no sense," Gale complained while I stomped down the rest of the corridor and entered the next room.

This really shouldn't surprise me, but the next room was upside down, "Of course! Why not?!?"

---

-LPOV-

I'm not sure how long it's been, an hour or two maybe? Either way we all seemed to have finished and everyone had gathered in the center room, Pit complaining about lack of logic and Marth kept asking why giant spiders drop from the ceiling.

"We should finish up this temple, I'm getting tired," Tora said, stopping the other's chattering.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Come on, lets go."

I stepped forward and onto the elevator, and before could react it shot downwards and I was separated from the others.

I was tossed from the elevator as it hit the ground harshly and twisted my arm.

"Crap..." I rubbed my injured limb lightly until the pain somewhat subsided and I could use it, although minimally, again. I would be in trouble if I had to use a sword too much.

In the room I had been projected into, there was a pillar in the center, a wood block attached to it. I faintly remembered Tora mentioning something about it and I moved to lean against it and shove it forward that way. My arm wouldn't be needed than.

The walls seemed to turn and suddenly there was a new passageway opened, nothing seemed special about it so I pushed again, and then again.

Now a room with a ground switch was revealed and I walked over and stepped onto it, there was a sharp click and when I turned around the path to a larger door with a bigger lock was now accessible.

---

-TPOV-

Since I remembered where the elevator led, I herded the others back to the entrance of the temple and towards the Triforce on the stone.

Time passed, and still he hadn't emerged. My worry grew and I could sense the others suspecting the worst as well.

Then, suddenly a bright light half blinded us and then faded slowly, in it's place Link stood. He did not look well.

"Link!" I shouted and leaped towards him as he fell to his knees and then slumped over on the ground.

---

Published 5-30-09

Sorry for the extremely late update . finals are coming up soon but I'm hoping that they won't delay much, I got rid of my writers block recently ^^

Not many people review last chapter T.T

**The Silent Orion**: I like it because EPIC is just... um... EPIC. Oh and believe me, I was :) it's totally out of character for her though XD

**yuyu4848**: Thank you ^^ and I'm sorry for the late update. I'LL MAKE SURE THE NEXT ONE IS UP WITHIN TWO WEEKS... hopefully...

Next chapter the story is starting to head into the main plot :D finally. Preview of next chapter:

Roy's letter, what did it say?

What does Link have to share when he wakes up?

New characters, new confusion.

I'll leave it at that ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Ok, like I said, within two weeks I was going to put up the next chapter. Heres some more added confusion for the heck of it XD I'm finally getting into the main storyline! YAY FOR MEANFUL-...ness. Well, enjoy ^^

* * *

-TPOV-

Man, Link was work. His arm was completely broken, conveniently his left one too. What had happened? He shouldn't have been that injured from the fist boss, unless maybe he broke his arm before the battle. That would have sucked since the fight involved over bow usage.

It was horrible just seeing my friend and the future Hero of Hyrule sitting on the bed helpless and unconscious. We were out of red potion so there wasn't much else we could do until the morning when we could go to town and get more.

I jumped out of the tree I was in and changed the subject of my thoughts, heading back towards the trees, keeping an eye on the path I took because people naturally wonder left in forests. Soon I had reached an eerie clearing, a large hill in the center of it.

The thing wasn't barren, grass and flowers littered all of the clearing and it was a beautiful cloudless night. Happy that I had found a nice spot to sit and look at the stars, I climbed up and sat on top; slowly drifting to sleep.

-

_A small girl is walking towards the hill, another around her age following. Suddenly they turn and walk around the base of it, a cave coming into view in the hillside._

_Millions of tiny symbols line the entrance, the second girl reaches out and touches one as it glows, disappears, then more larger ones appear in it's place. She traces one of them and then all the symbols vanish and she enters the cave._

_The first girl waits outside, an aura of confidence surrounds her, then out of the cave stumbles the other child, bruised, battered, and bleeding. She runs up to her injured friend and starts crying._

"_I knew we shouldn't..." the wounded child gasped._

"_It's my fault! No, you can't die!"_

"_No, I suggested we should go. I thought I might be ready... I guess I was just wrong for once."_

"_Your never wrong! And it was still my fault! I never objected!"_

_The second girl slowly let her eyes drift shut, coughing up some blood, then she smiled. "It doesn't matter. Just what ever you do, don't enter that cave."_

_Suddenly she started to glow, balls of light rising from her body. Carefully she stood, three figures appeared around her, blue, green, and red. The girl smiled gingerly and then faded completely, her crying friend left behind._

-

I sat up and gasped, swiftly looking around. _That place... It looked like here._ I crawled slowly to the other side of the hill, all the plants around it were dead and it dropped off suddenly. I jumped down to the flat ground and turned back towards the hillside. A cave was there, hundreds upon thousands of miniature symbols surrounding it.

_What does it mean?_

A twig cracked, and my hand instinctively went for my sword, which was left at home. I dropped into a defensive position and stared into the darkness, a figure stepped out.

It was a human, one of undefinable age, gender, or race by just looking at them. Black bandages were wrapped around both arms, ending at a strange symbol on his right shoulder. His cape was midnight blue and connected in the center with two clips, one above the other, the top being slightly smaller. They had traveling clothes on, a slightly lighter blue medieval shirt and baggy black pants. I couldn't see their face because the cape had a hood and it was pulled up over it.

"Greetings, what are you doing here this afternoon?" A male voice, that at least confirms gender. It sounded soft and controlled, not evil and untrustable, so I decided not to run; however, I held my stance.

"Exploring..." I answered hesitantly.

He laughed, "'Tis quiet an odd place to wonder, a little spooky wouldn't you say?"

"What's it to ya?" I answered aggressively.

He chuckled again, "Do not fear, I am not a foe. I've come to help,"

Now I was interested. "How so?"

The man fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small vial, a red liquid inside, and extended his arm so I could reach it. I just stared at it for a moment.

"What? Do you not need it?" he asked.

"Why would you help me, and what would I need I for anyway?" I challenged.

"Is your friend not injured? Last I saw his arm was in a pretty bad condition."

I froze, "How did you know about that?"

"I see and know many things, now, will you accept this?"

"How do I know it's not poisonous?"

He smiled good-heartedly and took a swing of it, then re-corked it, "Why would I poison myself?"

"Good point," I agreed, taking the potion from him. I looked down at it and saw it slowly refill itself.

"Your friend will need all of it,"

"Thank you," I said, still looking at the vial, mystified. When I looked back up he was gone.

-

When I got back to the house, everyone was still awake, even if it was very late. Well, I shouldn't say everyone, Link was still out like a light.

I entered the room in which he was still sound asleep, and Sheik sat up in his chair and looked over at me with confusion.

"Where did you obtain that?"

"Woah, flashback from day one,"

"Just answer me,"

"I found it..."

"Now your giving _me_ deju vu,"

"Whatever, give it to him," I handed him the bottle and he walked over to Link, sitting down carefully on the bed and giving him the potion, rubbing his throat to make him swallow. After about a minute his arm glowed, retained it's original shape, then faded again.

Sheik poked his arm.

"And what did that accomplish?"

"I don't know, I felt like it would do something."

"Poking an injured limb would do that why?"

"It's not injured anymore,"

"That is not the point."

Suddenly Link gasped and sat up, his right hand going for his left arm, then when he noticed it was painless he released it and looked puzzled.

"What happened? Where did he go??" he asked anxiously.

"You wake up and your broken arm is magically fixed, and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Where did he go?!?"

"Phantom Ganon is gone."

"I know he's gone, but where is he?"

"I don't know where phantoms go when they die,"

"Not Phantom Ganon, the other guy,"

"What other guy?" Sheik asked.

"The one who saved me, where is he?"

"No one was with you Link," I responded, wondering if he had lost it.

"There was! He helped me, I wouldn't have won the battle otherwise!"

Sheik was about to counter him, starting to say he needed more rest, but I held out a hand, signaling him to stop. "What did he look like..?"

"Black bandages on his arms... and a dark blue cloak."

---

-RPOV-

As I walked down stairs, the first thing I saw was Link awake, Tora seeming ready to pass-out, and Sheik staring at her oddly.

"Hey, what'd I miss?"

Sheik glanced over at me, and looked back at Tora, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," it was obvious it wasn't nothing, but no one commented against it.

I looked over at the table, an empty vial siting on the nightstand with a piece of paper attached to it, "What does that say?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"There's a note on that bottle... what does it say?"

"What note?"

I walked over and grabbed the note off the bottle frustratingly as I looked it over, "this note-"

I stopped dead. This note had the same strange symbols as the one back in the plane wreckage. Neither I could read.

"What?" Tora came over and grabbed it from my hands, then her eyes went blank and she spoke in a possessed tone.

"Who Death follows, Midnight aids. Your last moments written in Stone, Your last words echoed in Vain. Your path to victory long, the path to follow not far."

I paused for a moment, "You can read that?"

She blinked and the controlled look was gone, "I remember that, that is the language that Nintendo had said was Ancient Hylian, I had memorized it and thought that they didn't use it here,"

"Huh?"

"Long story,"

Then words started forming under the symbols, this time in our own language. Tora began to read again, "Your true enemy soon arrives, the fate of your friend was controlled by the same force, his lone battle no accident."

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could, taking the letter with me as she finished. When I got to my room I pulled the letter that I had confiscated from the plane crash out of the drawer and looked back and forth between the two. The symbols were the same.

Only at the bottom instead of words I could understand, it had burned away.

Published 6-10-09

Well, summer break starts for us Friday, Friday being our last day but all we do is check in then get on the bus to go to Oaks Park X3 I'm going straight towards the Screaming Eagle (my favorite ride).

**BeyondBirthday187**: Yeah, I know . shes not to OoC in this chapter though is she? I tried to fix it some, but it's hard in the more plotty and serious chapters.

**The Silent Orion**: A lot of things involving me are weird XD making Link sound stupid can be fun occasionally, but I don't like picking on one person too much.

**yuyu4848**: Thanks, I think the paradox items were a good thing to add to give more originality. My sister has been nagging me that the story is unoriginal ^^; I'm sorry it felt kind of rushed, and this one might as well, but I have had a problem with that lately, if I get an idea I want to get it typed out so I don't forget it I can do that sometimes.

Over the summer I'll have plenty of time to type so I should get some chapters up sooner than normal, but the week immediately after the 4th of July I'm going to a week long camp which I attend every year, but this will be my last year so I'm sad about that T.T anyway, technology isn't allowed there so I'll have to work on a rough draft while I'm there. I go to bed pretty late so I don't think I'll have a shortage of time unless all of the activities wear me out.

Oh, and If your an artist I'm having a contest on DeviantART(dot)com (remove the dot and put in a . instead obviously XD ) my user name is Shadowy-Eclipse. A couple of my friends are doing it but no one else on DA really reads it ^^; the things you can enter can either be the mysterious man, a scene from any chapter, the cave, or the Tri-Tree Grove. Let me know If your interested!


End file.
